Sailor Moon: Shadows of the Past
by Hikari no Senshi
Summary: Two years have past since Nemesis' defeat. A new enemy has arisen that has something to do with Anoa's past. Can the senshi of Light handle the return of her people? Her father?
1. Chapter 1

"_Let me go!" she cried as she tried to pull her arm free. _

_"You WILL be my heir!" the tall man cried. _

_"NO!" she screamed, the pendant around her neck glowing brightly about her neck. The next thing she new, she was floating in the middle of space, inside a large, gold-white bubble. She turned, and stared at the golden, glowing planet with its red and orange moons. Slowly, she saw what was luscious land become a barren wasteland. _

_"NO! Mother! Mother!" she cried._

"Mother!" Anoa cried, waking with a start in a rather uncomfortable position in the already uncomfortable hospital chair. She sat up, wincing as she cracked her neck to rid herself of its stiffness. Jason was staring at her. "What?" she asked, a little irritated from her horrid dream and her bad sleep.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he said. "I think the only reason dad didn't wake up is because of the drugs," he stated. Anoa rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm going to use the restroom," she stated. She headed out of the hospital room and into the hallway. She smiled politely at the nurse at the desk and made her way to the restrooms. Inside, she walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face. She sighed and shook her head, stretching. That dream again. She'd been having it a lot lately. She tried not to think about that day, but these days it always seemed to be on her mind. She stared at her reflection a moment, then turned and headed out into the hall, nearly ramming into someone. She winced and stumbled back into the open doorway.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you mor-" she stopped, staring at the smiling face before her. His hair was short, and black, and his eyes were a deep blue. He wore the clothes of an intern. Anoa's eyes widened. "M-M-Mamoru-san!" she cried. Mamoru smiled.

"Anoa," he said in perfect, accented English that Anoa had grown used to, "…are you okay?" he asked. Anoa nodded. Mamoru was the only person who knew about her adopted father's condition.

"Yeah," she answered, "…sorry about yelling at you," she finished. Mamoru patted her head and walked alongside her back to her adopted father's room.

"How is he?" Mamoru asked.

"Not well," Anoa answered, biting her lip. "I don't think he's going to be around much longer," she said.

Mamoru nodded. "I hate to say this, Anoa, but the doctor was talking to one of the nurses yesterday, and he does have a point. He believes your father's only holding on for you, Jason, and your siblings," he said. Anoa looked at him, about the yell at him for being so cruel, but she realized it was true. She nodded and looked up at him a moment.

"Mamoru…" she began. He blinked as she hugged him tightly and broke down in tears. He stared, obviously not sure what to do. It was different with Usagi. He smiled weakly and let her cry, patting her head gently. He waited till she was done before he pushed her back. "

Anoa, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work," he said. "If you need to talk any more, call me later," he finished and walked away. Anoa watched him walk away and headed back into the hospital room. Jason looked up at her.

"We need to get back. The girls will get home from school any minute," he finished. Anoa nodded and smiled.

"You go ahead," she stated, "…I think I'm going to hang around here a little longer," she said. Jason nodded.

"Don't walk home," he said, "…take the bus if you have to," he said. Anoa smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Go," she said, shoving him toward the door. When he was gone, she walked over to her adopted father's bed and took his hand in her own. "Please…if you want to go…if it'll end any pain you may have, then go. You don't have to worry about the girls. Jason and I can take care of them if need be. We want your suffering to end, and if that means you have to go, then go," she finished. She kissed the top of his head, then grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Anoa stepped into the front door of her home and kicked off her shoes. "I'm home!" she called, slipping into a pair of slippers. She headed into the living room to see a sad seen. Marissa was comforting Ran, who was crying into her shoulder. Mandi and Carrie clung to each other, sobbing. Jason looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "What is it?" she asked, walking over to Jason. "Is he…?" she began. She couldn't say it. Jason didn't say anything. A slight nod of his head sent Anoa reeling into tears. She clung to Jason, crying into his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around him.

"Anoa, this poses a big problem," he said. "The money left over from Dad's book will be more than enough to take care of us, and I can get custody of the girls since I'm twenty-one, but what worries me is you. You won't be eighteen for a few months yet, which means they could take you away. It's one thing since the girls are related to me by blood…but I don't think they'll let me have custody of you," he finished. Anoa looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "Haruka can take care of that," she finished. "I'll talk to my manager about taking time off, and I'll ask Mamoru to help me with funeral arrangements," she said. Jason nodded and smiled softly.

"You really have matured, Anoa," he said. Anoa hugged him again.

"I need to call Mamoru," she said, and left the room.

The next few days were hard. Anoa spent her time with funeral plans, or with the orphanage she had ended up in before Jason's mother and father found her. Back and forth, she went. She could stay with Haruka, who was now her legal guardian, but she planned to spend time helping Jason with the girls. He couldn't cook at all, which meant he'd need help. When the funeral was over, Anoa began reclusive and silent. One night, she sat before the fire in the living room of Haruka's house….her house….staring at the flames as they licked at the empty space inside the chimney. Two years…two years he had been sick. Now his suffering had ended. She should have felt relieved, happy even, but she didn't. Haruka entered the room and sighed softly. She walked over and sat down beside Anoa.

"What's on your mind, Seraphim?" Haruka asked, comfortingly running her fingers through Anoa's hair.

"Everyone I love…everyone who means something to me is going to die…and I'm going to have to watch because I can't die a natural death," she choked out, tears filling her eyes. "I've watched every family I've been part of die…I don't want to watch anyone else die…" she sobbed. Haruka hugged her tightly.

"If I could take the pain away, Seraphim, I would," Haruka whispered, "…but death is a part of life, and there's nothing any of us can do to stop it. Even your Light wouldn't be of much help in this situation. I can't promise you that no one else will die, but I can promise you that you won't be alone," Haruka said with a smile. Anoa nodded and hugged her older sister. Haruka held the blonde girl for a moment. "Now…get to bed," Haruka stated, "…you have school tomorrow."

The next morning found Anoa helping Hotaru and Jenelle get ready for school. Anoa had a lot on her mind these days. She had that dream again, and it was haunting her. Why was she dreaming about it? It was so long ago! She sighed and helped Jenelle and Hotaru out the door. Haruka followed them out and hopped over the door into the driver's seat of her red convertible. Anoa sat beside her in the passenger seat, silent the entire way. When they reached the high school, Anoa was about to open her door when Haruka grabbed her arm.

"You've been quiet all morning. What's wrong?" the older woman asked.

"I'll tell you later," Anoa answered and grabbed her things. Once inside the school yard, she spotted two people. One had beautiful, long dark hair, with blue bangs, the other had shoulder-length green hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Both wore the Juuban High uniform, but the first girl had black gloves on. "Talis! Carmen!" Anoa cried, rushing over to the two girls. Talis smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Good morning, Anoa," Talis stated. Anoa grinned. When Talis had joined their team, it had taken forever for her to get the girl out of the habit of addressing her as 'Princess'.

Carmen smiled. "How are you?" she asked.

Anoa shrugged. "Better than I was," she admitted, "…but it still hurts," she finished.

Carmen hugged her around the shoulders. "It's always going to be hard. He was your father," she stated. Anoa sighed and nodded, then headed inside, nearly ramming into a tall, red-headed boy.

"G-Gomen, Iwamoto-san…" she muttered. The red-haired boy grinned and shrugged it off. Anoa watched Himitsu follow him into the building, watching him carefully. _He certainly does look like him,_ she thought. She led the two up to their classroom and sat down in her desk.

"So how long before Seiya-kun decides to take you home?" Anoa asked, looking over at Talis. The dark-haired girl shrugged.

"At this point, it's going to be a while. He's become quite smitten with Natalie," she answered. Anoa rolled her eyes, resting her chin in her palm.

"At least he's over me," she said. The three of them laughed and looked up as their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom.

The day went by slowly, and Anoa kept casting her gaze to the clock, tapping her foot against the floor lightly as she waited for the final bell to ring. She wanted out of here. She needed time to think, and to get away from the hustle and bustle of a school building. The minute the bell finally rang she gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Wait up, Anoa!" a voice called behind her. She stopped and turned. Himitsu caught up to her, a grin on his face.

"What is it, Kowasaki-san?" she asked. The boy smiled and took her bag from her hand, carrying it himself as they walked down the hall.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. Anoa bit her lip.

"I'm not sure how Onee-chan will feel about that," she stated.

Himitsu grinned. "Oh, come on. I'm harmless," he stated. She shrugged and headed to her locker, and then out into the street. She decided that she didn't want Jason to meet this boy, and that she'd call him and explain the situation later. She had no intention of going any further than acquaintances with this boy.

"I heard about your dad," he said, looking at her, "…if there's anything I can do, just ask," he finished.

Anoa shrugged. "There's nothing anyone can do, and I'd prefer not to talk about it," she answered. The rest of the walk was silent, save for the few awkward comments made by the boy. They were only a block away from her house when he spoke again. This time, she heard something cold in his voice.

"You've just gone on with your life and forgotten about us, haven't you _Princess?_" he asked.

Anoa stared at him. "Excuse me?" she asked, confusion lining her voice. He smirked.

"I thought you'd figured it out by now, or don't you remember me?" he asked.

Anoa nodded. "Oh, I remember….I was just telling myself it wasn't possible. The Himitsu I knew died along with everyone else," she replied.

_"Wrong,"_ he hissed, "…the Himitsu _you_ know died when you abandoned him! Before you he stands, reborn! An agent of the man who punished your mother for her naivety with her death!" he cried. Anoa's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"He's alive?" she asked. He grinned and lifted something into the air.

"See for yourself!" he cried. Princely armor covered his form, a single sword forming in his hands. That armor. His father had worn it. Anoa pulled of her pendant and thrust it into the air, wrapping her fingers around it when it formed into her henshin wand.

_**"Alania Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_ she cried, transforming. She readied her Katana, her eyes narrowing. "You're a fool, Himitsu, if you follow him!" Alania cried. "He's a monster and he murdered my mother for his own ambition!" she finished. Himitsu laughed and held up another card. Alania caught a quick glimpse of a man standing upside down. She recognized it as a tarot cared called The Hanged Man.

"This card stands for reversal, and I'm going reverse what your family did to our people!" he cried. Alania readied herself for battle, lifting her sword.

_**"World Shaking!"**_ a voice cried. Alania blinked and turned, staring at the five figures standing behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Uranus!" she cried. Himitsu smirked.

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky. Soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus!" Uranus cried.

"My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand. Soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!" cried the teal-haired woman beside her.

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space. Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Pluto!" cried the third of the group, twirling her staff above her head.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. Soldier of destruction, Sailor Saturn!" cried the youngest of the group.

The last to speak was someone Alania wasn't expecting: a young girl with dark skin, and long dark hair in a fuku all her own of pink, purple, and blue. "I am Sailor Heaven the Angel of Light! Cast out in the name of good...ye shall be punished!" cried the young girl. Alania was thankful for her family's appearance and their help. She turned on Himitsu, who backed away. He smirked a bit.

"It's too bad," he said, "…that your father promised you to that fool. I had hoped I'd get a chance to taste you before he decided. Until next time, Princess," he stated and held up another card, disappearing. Alania sighed and crossed her arms.

"He hasn't changed…" she muttered.

"You knew him?" Michiru asked, walking over to Alania. The younger senshi nodded.

"He used to be my best friend," she answered, "….I thought he was dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"So…" Haruka said as Anoa sat down.

They were all sitting in the living room now. Jenelle was helping Hotaru with her homework, but the two were obviously listening. Anoa sighed and rested her hands in her lap. She had changed out of her uniform, into a simple t-shirt and jeans. She looked up to meet her sister's eyes and spoke.

"Himitsu was my childhood friend," she explained, "…he and I were very close, and when he finished his training, he was to become my personal bodyguard. I thought he was killed with everyone else. I had no idea that he'd survived," she stated.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "He seemed kind of stalkerish to me," she commented.

Anoa nodded. "He's changed. He's nothing like I remember…what's worse is…he said my father's alive," Anoa replied. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had troubled looks on their faces. Anoa sighed and stood. "This isn't anyone's problem, but mine. I don't want to drag the other senshi into this," she finished.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "They're threatening this planet. It's become our problem, Anoa," Michiru stated.

Anoa shook her head. "I don't want Usagi getting hurt again. I had to watch her die once. I don't….I don't want to see that again!" she cried, and stood, rushing from the room. She collapsed on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Selene jumped up beside her and sat down.

"Anoa…you know Haruka's only looking out for your well-being. She cares about you. They all do," the cat stated.

Anoa rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "I know…but I'm not a little kid. It's not like I can't handle this," she answered and sat up. She needed to clear her head. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Setsuna asked as Anoa reached to door.

"I need to clear my head. I'm going for a run," she answered. She slid on her sneakers. She pulled on her jacket and headed out the door. Once on the side-walk, she took off at a run. She wasn't as fast as Haruka, and she wasn't much into track, but a good, long run always cleared her head. Her hair bounced out of its loose ponytail as she rushed down the street. She stopped only long enough to pick it up, and kept going, her long, blonde tresses flowing behind her as she ran. Her thoughts raced, and exited her mind. Now all that mattered was breathing. She concentrated on her breathing so she wouldn't get tired after only a few minutes. She paid little attention to what was in front of her, except to dart out of the way of a person coming toward her.

The time passed quickly, and an hour later, she was standing outside a small house. She smiled a bit. She hadn't been headed this way, but perhaps talking with Tanya would clear her thoughts. She pulled her hair back into the usual low ponytail and walked up to the door. She lifted a hand and rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes, but Tanya stepped outside. Tanya had changed in the past two years. Her hair was shorter, reaching her shoulders. She was slightly taller, and wore simple clothes that made her look very mature. Tanya smiled brightly. "Anoa! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

Anoa smiled weakly. "Hi, Tanya," she replied, "…I was actually going for a run, and my feet brought me here," she explained, "…I need to talk to you," she said. Tanya nodded and pushed the door open wider for Anoa to come inside. Anoa slid out of her sneakers, then headed inside. Tanya followed her.

It was a cozy home. The living room was large enough for a family, but from what Anoa could see, there was only one bedroom. The minute she sat down, a golden, furry lump was in her lap. Anoa laughed as Marco licked her face. Tanya crossed her arms.

"I don't know what it is about you that turns him into a giant puppy!" Tanya cried. Anoa pushed Marco off of her and kissed the top of his head.

"It's simple," Anoa said, "…I smell like a cat," she finished. Tanya laughed happily. It took Anoa nearly ten minutes to calm Marco down. She sighed and looked up at Tanya who was now sitting across from her.

"So what's up?" the dark-haired woman asked.

"I was attacked on my way home from school," Anoa stated.

Tanya's eyes widened. "Are you alright?" Marco asked.

Anoa nodded. "He barely laid a hand on me…Onee-san stepped in and he took off. He…was a childhood friend," she said, "…I thought he was dead, but he's confirmed my worst fears. He's alive, Tanya. My father…he's…" Anoa couldn't finish. Tears filled her eyes and she took a moment. Marco slid his nose under her hand for comfort. Tanya stood and moved over next to Anoa. "Onee-chan wants to help, but I feel like this is my problem and I should handle it alone," Anoa choked out.

Tanya grinned. "Knowing your friends, you really think we'd let you do this alone?" Tanya asked with a wry smile.

"You can be sure Seiya, Taiki, and I will want to help," said a familiar male voice. Anoa looked up to see Yaten standing there. She smiled a bit at him and nodded. The next hour was spent talking about Anoa's upcoming concert. The conversation and smile on Anoa's face faded when a knock came at the door. Yaten went to answer it, letting Haruka in.

"There you are, Seraphim!" Haruka cried, "…I've been worried sick!" the blonde finished. She walked over to Anoa. "You missed dinner," she stated.

Anoa nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have called," she said.

Haruka nodded. "Your damn right you should have," Haruka replied. "C'mon. We're going home," she stated. Anoa said goodbye to Tanya and thanked her. She turned and headed toward the door, stopping only to slip on her sneakers.

Once outside, Haruka stopped. Anoa was stretching. "What are you doing?" she asked. Anoa didn't answer. She finished stretching and pulled off her ponytail holder, only to put it back in her hair, in a tighter, higher ponytail on her head. She grinned at Haruka.

"I'll race you," she answered and took off at a run. Haruka laughed and waited a few minutes, then took off after Anoa.

Anoa was thankful for the weekend. She was able to sleep in, waking up only when Setsuna came in to kick her out of bed around eleven. She dressed into a t-shirt and jeans and headed out into the living room. "Where's Onee-chan and Michiru-san?" she asked, looking around.

"Don't you remember? They'll be gone until next Sunday. Michiru has a concert in Osaka," Setsuna answered.

Anoa nodded. "That's right. I forgot," she replied. Hotaru and Jenelle were watching TV, and arguing over whom was the cuter guy on whatever show it was they were watching. Anoa rolled her eyes and collapsed into her favorite chair, picking up her book and placing it in her lap. She finally slammed it shut when she couldn't get through one paragraph. She had reread it four times because her two nieces were being so loud. "Would you two cut it out? It's a cartoon!" she cried, throwing a pillow at Jenelle's head. Jenelle laughed and picked it up, tossing it back at Anoa, who ducked. She blinked, hearing a muffled "oof" behind her. She looked over just in time to see the pillow fall away from Setsuna's face. She burst out laughing. Setsuna bent over to pick up the pillow, grinned, and threw it at Hotaru.  
When the pillow fight ended, Anoa was laying on the couch, laughing. The phone rang and Hotaru ran over to answer it. Between giggles, she piped up,

"Aunt Anoa, it's for you! It's a boy!" she cried. Anoa rolled her eyes and stood. She walked over and grabbed the phone from her niece.

"Hello?" she said.

"You think you could get away so easily, Starlight?" a male voice asked over the phone. Anoa's eyes widened in fear and she growled.

"Himitsu…what do you want?" she asked.

"Meet me in Juuban Park before one…or your lovely little friend with the pretty green eyes dies," he said. Anoa's eyes widened. She hung up and turned to the three.

"He's got Talis!" she cried.

Half an hour later, Sailors Alania, Saturn, Pluto, and Heaven were standing in the park. Alania pulled free her Celestial Katana and readied herself. She bit her lip as Himitsu stepped from the shadows, pulling Talis by the arm. Alania felt sick. Talis wore a long black gown, with slits up both sides, reaching her hips. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, save her blue bangs which hung in her face. She wore black, two-inch heeled shoes, and black gloves. Around her neck was a collar.

"I haven't gotten a leash for her yet," he said, "…but she makes such a lovely little pet," Himitsu stated. Talis glared at him and tried to pull herself free.

"Let her go!" Alania cried.

"Or what?" Himitsu asked.

"Born with the Power of Light, sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Alania! On behalf of the ruined Planet of Light, you WILL be vanquished!" Alania cried.

Sailor Heaven stepped in front of Alania. "I think I'll handle him," she said. Alania was about to protest, but it was too late. Himitsu laughed and shoved Talis away. Talis growled and pulled out her pendant. She thrust it into the air.  
__

_**"Darkstar Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_ Talis cried. Once transformed, Talis kept to the sidelines, ready to step in when she was needed. Heaven stepped forward, ready for battle. Himitsu rushed at her. In seconds, there was a sword in his hand. Heaven leaped back and dropped, kicking at his feet to trip him, but Himitsu easily dodged it. He brought the sword down upon her.

_**"Heavenly Arrow of Purity!"**_ Heaven took a step back as she sent the arrow flying at Himitsu. The dark-haired Alanian blocked it with his sword and brought his sword down in a sweeping cut, catching Heaven across the arm. Heaven cried out in pain and Alania rushed to her side. Darkstar stepped in. She pulled off one of her gloves and melted into her own shadow, forming from Himitsu's. She threw out her hand, catching him by the throat.  
Himitsu could feel his life slowly draining from him. He found this Death Touch of Darkstar's quite interesting. He pulled out a card, and Darkstar recognized it as the Death card. He held it into the air and Darkstar felt all her power seep back into her own body, as Himitsu's life force drained from her. He smirked.

"See my lovely Sailor Darkstar? You can touch me and I won't die," he said. The shocked look on Darkstar's face made him smirk. He grabbed her, and the two disappeared.

"TALIS!" Alania cried. She bit her lip and tore off a piece of her skirt, placing pressure upon the wound on Heaven's arm. Heaven was terribly pale.

"Allow me," said a woman's voice. Her Japanese had the same accent as Anoa's. Anoa looked up to see a senshi in a white and light blue fuku. Its style was the same as her own fuku. Her long blonde hair was pulled into two thick, braided pigtails, and her face, was as if Anoa was staring into a mirror. The senshi knelt down and took Anoa's hands from the wound. She placed her own hands over it. A white light surrounded her fingers, and when she took her hands away, Heaven was healed. They all stood and Anoa stared into her twin's face.

"I thought you wouldn't be done your training for another century," Anoa said.

The pigtailed senshi smiled, "You need help, and this is as much my fight as it is yours," the new senshi answered.

"Aunt Anoa, who is this?" asked Heaven.

"She's my sister," Anoa answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait…did you just say she was your sister

"Wait…did you just say she was your sister?" asked a voice behind them. Anoa turned to look at Sailor Sirius, who stood beside Sailor StarHealer. "We sensed a dark power and came to help. What's up?" Sirius asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Himitsu attacked again," Anoa answered, an obviously worried look on her face. "He took Talis," she finished, then turned to the blonde beside her.

"Anoamias, I don't think we should be talking like this in the open," her sister stated. Anoa nodded and looked at the others. She turned and walked off, her sister close behind her.

An hour later, they sat in the living room of the home Anoa shared with Haruka. She set a tray filled with cups and tea down on the coffee table. Anoa sighed and sat down beside Ailiana. "You explain," Anoa stated, her hands shaking in her lap. Ailiana nodded and placed a hand on her twin's shoulder.

"About a year before Alania was destroyed, I was sent away," the pigtailed blonde explained, "…which is why I wasn't destroyed with the rest of our people. I was supposed to spend two millennia training to be a Healer and the senshi of the planet Shamira. I should have, but I sensed the trouble here. Anoa and I share a sort of…mental link that was blocked off when Anoa's memories were suppressed," Ailiana finished. Anoa looked at her sister, took a deep breath and willed the shaking in her fingers to cease.

"When my memories returned, I felt that link open up," Anoa continued, "…and it was amazing. It was like someone else knew my deepest, most secret thoughts, and I immediately felt more secure. I guess the loss of my twin when the Silver Millennium fell still weighed on my heart, even though I didn't remember her," Anoa stopped to take a breath. She looked as if she was about to continue, but didn't.

"So tell me about this Himitsu," Yaten pushed. He was sitting beside Tanya now, with Selene in his lap. The silver-grey cat purred happily as Yaten's fingers stroked through her fur. Anoa sighed and explained the situation to Yaten how Himitsu had been her childhood friend. When she was finished, she stood.

"I need time to think," she said and walked out of the room. Ailiana shook her head.

"She's always been such a brooding creature," the healer stated, "…it worries me sometimes," she finished.

Setsuna had to chuckle. "Yes, she's always been like that," the dark-haired woman said. She looked over at Jenelle and Hotaru who were now arguing over something stupid. To Ailiana it sounded like it was about some boy. Setsuna sighed and shook her head.

"Bed! Both of you!" the woman cried, finally losing her patience with the two. The two girls stood and Setsuna shooed them from the room. She turned to Ailiana. "You're more than welcome to stay here, Ailiana," she said with a smile.

Ailiana nodded and stood. "I think I'm going to check on my sister, and then retire for the night," she said. She stood and headed down the hall. When she reached what she believed was Anoa's room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Anoa cried from inside. The minute Ailiana opened the door, loud music blasted out. She winced and came in, closing the door, and then turning off the stereo.

"It's a wonder you can hear anything through that racket!" Ailiana cried. "What happened to my sister who was the heir to Alania's throne?" Ailiana asked.

Anoa looked up at her sister over the lid of her laptop, a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. "I believe she's buried under a house somewhere," the girl stated.

Ailiana crossed her arms. "You've changed, Anoamias," the healer stated.

Anoa closed her laptop and sat up. "What was your first clue?!" she asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister, "You'd be different, too, if you watched everyone you love die!" Anoa cried.

Ailiana's eyes filled with hurt. "Unfortunately, dear sister, I didn't have the luxury of seeing my mother one last time before she died!" Ailiana snapped.

Anoa scoffed. "You think this is about Mother!?" she cried, "Centuries! Centuries I went watching one family after the next die!" Anoa cried, tears filling her eyes.

Ailiana shook her head and stormed from the room.

"What are they?" Talis asked as she followed Himitsu into the dark room. She stared at the bodies of what appeared to be humans floating in chambers of what appeared to be a liquid substance.

"Chimera," Himitsu explained, "…my Lord Merrick had a group of scientists combine the DNA of Alanians and the youma Sailor Moon destroyed," Himitsu explained.

"How did he get his hands on the DNA of youma?" Talis asked.

"It wasn't simple," Himitsu stated, "…I had to keep hidden until Sailor Moon and the other senshi were gone, but in the end, it worked out. Much of my Lord's creations were lost in a lab explosion, but some of them are still alive. Two are ready to awaken. Two very important Chimera. If I had known half of Kuraiko's DNA came from one so beautiful, I'd never had agreed to her creation," he explained. Talis stared at him, and turned to stare at two twin girls floating in chambers beside each other. "They were made from the DNA of the same youma. The only difference is their other halves. Kuraiko's came from you. Akiko's came from Anoa," he explained. Talis noticed a slight point to the ears of one of them. This one was blonde, and Talis guessed it was Akiko. Her arms were crossed across her chest, hiding her naked form from view. Her long, blonde hair floated in waves behind her. Talis could see Anoa's features in some parts of the young girl's face. The one next to her had dark brown hair, and a muscular build. Talis could see her own features in this girl's face. This had to be Kuraiko. "These two are the youngest of the Chimera," Himitsu stated. Talis looked in wonder at young woman behind the glass.

"You said they were ready to awaken," Talis reminded him.

"They are," he answered, "…my Lord Merrick has been adamant about them, believing they could be of use to him. They carry premature Star Seeds," he explained, "…stolen by Sailor Cernunnos while Sailor Galaxia was not paying attention," he explained. Talis' eyes widened and she looked back at the two girls.

"Who the hell is this?" asked a voice from behind them. Talis turned to see a young man with bright red hair and green eyes. She recognized him from school.

"Iwamoto-san!" Talis cried.

The young man rolled his eyes and looked at Himitsu. "You better have a good reason for bringing her here. No wonder My Lord is pissed," Katsuya told Himitsu. Talis could feel the tension between the two. "Are they ready?" Katsuya asked. Himitsu nodded and began to press a few buttons. The chambers drained of the fluids and the two girls fell limp inside. The glass seemed to vanish from existence, and the two girls coughed heavily. Talis could bit her lip and, not wanting the girls to lose some of their virtue, wrapped shadows around them to hide their naked bodies.

"Good morning, dear ones," Himitsu said warmly. Kuraiko was the first to speak, her voice filled with an ice that Talis recognized from her own voice.

"Where are we?" Kuraiko asked, moving to check on her sister instinctively.

"You are in our Lord Merrick's ship," Katsuya stated, moving over to check on the two girls. Talis noticed a sudden protectiveness in Katsuya's eyes.

"They need clothes," Talis said. Himitsu nodded and walked off. Katsuya seemed to be ignoring Talis. Talis listened silently as he explained to the two girls who and what they were, their names, and their mission. When Himitsu returned, Katsuya was finished. He nodded to the two girls and walked away. Talis helped the girls dress and got to work at cutting the girls' hair. Kuraiko's ended up quite short, reaching the back of her neck and no longer. Her bangs were cut so that they covered one eye. Akiko's was shortened to her shoulders, and pulled into two pigtails.

"Katsuya explained everything to us," Akiko stated, "…we're to go to earth when My Lord deems fit and fight the Sailor Senshi," she said.

Kuraiko raised an eyebrow at her sister. "He didn't exactly explain why," she commented.

Himitsu shook his head. "Everything will be explained by my Lord when he's ready to see you two. Right now, you should go rest," he stated. When he'd seen the two girls to their room, he returned to Talis and smiled, kissing her softly. Talis closed her eyes, not returning the kiss, but reveling in the feeling. It was all so new to her. She had never kissed someone before. Himitsu smiled and led her to his room.

"Himitsu…I can't betray my friends," Talis finally stated, sitting down on his bed.

"I understand how you feel, but Anoamias is my enemy," he replied.

Talis nodded. "I'd follow you to hell, but do not ask me to fight my friends," she finished. Himitsu smiled and patted her head, nodding.

"I understand," he finished.

The next morning found Anoa long gone. This didn't surprise anyone. Ailiana dressed into a blue t-shirt and jeans that Anoa had given her. Though slightly bustier, Ailiana and Anoa were the same size. Ailiana slid on a pair of white socks and made her way down the hallway. "Where's Anoa?" she asked, wanting to apologize to her sister. They had both had a hard childhood, but now was not the time to argue about whose was worse.

Setsuna looked up from her book and smiled at Ailiana. "She's gone to her adopted family's home. Just before you arrived, her adopted father passed away. Since she isn't eighteen yet, Haruka took custody of her. Jason didn't think he'd be allowed to gain custody of Anoa, what with his four sisters to take care of, but Anoa goes to help them when she can," Setsuna explained. Ailiana nodded and grabbed her few things, planning to take a walk and get to know the town better.

"You need to get some of your own clothes, Ailiana," Setsuna stated as Ailiana headed for the door.

"I guess so," the blonde replied. Setsuna reached into her purse and pulled out some money, handing it to her.

"Jenn'e, why don't you go with her?" Setsuna asked. Jenelle jumped up from the pile of dolls and doll clothes.

"Okay, Setsuna-mama!" Jenelle cried. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the house with Ailiana. Jenelle looked up at Ailiana. "So do I call you Aunt Ailiana?" she asked, innocence lining her voice. Ailiana stared at her.

"Well, you can if you'd like to. I'm afraid I'm not as close to Haruka as Anoa is," Ailiana replied.

"Ailiana sounds so formal," Jennelle stated as they stopped outside a large clothing store. "I'm gonna call you Aunt Aili!" she finished with a smile. Ailiana chuckled and pushed open the door.

"Go ahead and pick something out Jenelle," Ailiana stated. "I think we have enough to cover both of us," she finished.

The blonde began to move through the aisles of clothing, picking out styles she liked and outfits she seemed to find appealing. The next thirty minutes consisted of her trying each one on. When she had decided, Jenelle had come out of the dressing room wearing a body hugging shirt that hung off the shoulders. "Are your straps supposed to show line that?" Ailiana asked.

Jenelle's smile grew wider. "Oh, yeah. Everyone's wearing this kind of shirt these days," Jenelle replied. Ailiana shrugged and headed over to the counter. With five hundred yen left, she headed out of the store with Jenelle, each carrying one half of the bags. "Let's get some ice cream!" Jenelle cried. Ailiana shrugged and followed her over to a small ice cream parlor. She paid for one for Jenelle, and then got her own. As they sat there, a tall, dark-haired, young man walked by. He stopped and stared at the two.

"I like what you've done with your hair, Anoa," he said, grinning at Ailiana.

Ailiana raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Anoa," she stated simply. Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"Man, Anoa, I knew you were pissed off about that kiss, but to this extent?" replied. Ailiana shook her head.

"I'm not Anoa," she stated again.

"Oh, come o-"

"It's true, Seiya-san. She's not Aunt Anoa. She's Aunt Anoa's sister," Jenelle stated.

"So she's got you in on this, too, Jenn'e? Is everyone turning against me? Anoa, I-"

"You what?" said a voice behind Seiya. He turned to stare Anoa directly in the face, then turn back to look at Ailiana, then looked at Anoa again, baffled. "What? You've never seen twins before?" Anoa asked.

"So why exactly did you bring the girl here?" Katsuya asked.

"She's different, Katsuya. I've never seen anyone like her before," Himitsu answered. "She may not follow Lord Merrick's ways, but she stays by my side. I doubt she'll turn on us. Just…don't make her fight her friends," Himitsu finished. Katsuya wrinkled his nose.

"Don't make a mess out of this, Himitsu, or else _I'm_ going to have to clean up after you…again," Katsuya growled, then turned and walked into the large bedroom now shared by the two Chimera sisters. Kuraiko was pacing, and Akiko was sitting on her bed. The two were now dressed. Akiko wore a pink t-shirt, and a pleated pink skirt. Her blonde hair had been shortened and pulled into two pigtails. Kuraiko's hair had been shortened completely, so that it reached the base of her neck. She wore a black corset and black, baggy pants with chains hanging from the hips.

"Akiko, what's wrong?" Katsuya asked. He could see something was troubling the girl.

"K-Katsuya-san…we're not normal, are we?" Akiko asked, turning her blue eyes toward Katsuya. The red-head sat down and rested the back of his head against his hands.

"Depends on whatcha mean by normal, but you're as normal as you want to be, Aki-chan," he replied, offering her a smile.

"We've been in those chambers for a while now…just floating and sleeping by the looks of it. Now that I'm out, I'm restless," Kuraiko piped up, stepping away from the wall, "…I want to DO something, Katsuya," she finished, not bothering with honorifics. He may have been her superior, but they were friends. Akiko had never gotten past that like her sister had.

"I want to, too. With the two of us, it shouldn't be hard to bring Princess Anoamias here, should it?" Akiko commented. Kuraiko nodded.

"I want to kick some ass," Kuraiko added.

Katsuya smirked. NOW they were speaking his language. "So you want some violence, huh? Hmm..." He stood up slowly, "…the princess and her guardians are a royal pain. Together they outnumber us, not to mention that they have Sailor Moon on their side." He scowled, but after some thought, his scowl turned into a manic smile. "Guess we'll just have the blow them away, huh?" he asked.

Akiko looked up. "One problem, Onee-chan," Akiko stated. Kuraiko was created a few days before her, therefore she constituted as being 'older'.

"What's that?" Kuraiko asked.

"My Lord Merrick hasn't given us our crystals yet. Our Star Seeds are premature. Without our crystals, we can't transform, or use our weapons," Akiko finished.

Kuraiko wrinkled her nose at the realization. "You have a point. Goddess, this is driving crazy!" she cried, slamming her fist into the wall.

Katsuya folded his arms. "That's true. I haven't really taught you to use your Chimera powers, so your cores are probably still in the hibernation period," Katsuya said. He bit his lip. Until they got their crystals, they'd bear damn near useless. He sat back down. "Himitsu should send out his little toy to crush them, but of course, dirtying her would lessen her value, wouldn't it?" he asked.

Kuraiko raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly is she here?" she asked, "…she doesn't seem to share our views of this planet…nor does she seem willing to harm the Princess," she finished.

Akiko gave a childish grin. "Maybe she's in love!" she cried.

Katsuya scoffed. "What a useless thing…being in love is weak," he said blatantly. "I'd bet anything that cynical is just using her to his own ends," he said. Then he decided to try to change the subject. "You're lucky your cores are in hibernation. You don't have the urge to feed. Sittin' here is getting on my nerves," he growled.

Akiko titled her head. "Wait, Katsuya-san…you're supposed to marry the Princess…don't you love her?" she asked innocently.

Katsuya looked away for a moment. "That's different," he muttered. He said it was different, but it was just an excuse really. His eyes narrowed. _Love...I've seen it before...but it's so hazy..._ he thought, holding his head for a moment. Those shining green hues opened narrowly before he stood up again. "I'm tired of standing here. It's not love I need right now, it's mayhem."

Akiko chuckled. "I agree, we need some action," she finished, "...we should throw a party!" she cried. Kuraiko sat up and stared at her sister as if she had grown a second head.

Katsuya blinked. "Party...right...you always were a bit special," He teased, before looking to Kuraiko. "Don't get in over your head. You can beat up humans well enough as you are, but if and WHEN those senshi appear, leave them to me," he ordered.

Kuraiko wrinkled her nose, but said nothing. She would have retaliated if Merrick's voice hadn't summoned her and her sister. The two disappeared into the throne room for almost an hour. Himitsu had dragged Talis to the hallway outside just before the girls came back out. Akiko stepped out of the doorway, wearing a white and gold fuku similar to Talis'. In her hand was a white bow. Kuraiko wore a silver and black fuku of the same make, and carried a large halberd. She grinned at Katsuya, feeling power surge through her. Katsuya smirked.

"All grown up now, huh? This changes things. Guess I have to let you fight too," he said, amusement lining is voice. He held his hand forward, dark energy spiralling around it before it consumed his body. "Soul Core...Engage." he commanded, before the energy faded and he stood there in pitch black armor, a black metal visor going over his eyes. "So then...Pallene...Methone...let the 'party' begin," he stated. Methone grinned and nodded. Pallene lifted her hand into the air and a bright light surrounded them. When it faded they were gone. Talis bit her lip, knowing this meant danger for her friends.

They formed in a place know to usually have a good amount of people wandering around...the park. Katsuya looked around at the scenery, eyes narrowing. _I've seen this place before..._ he thought, before shaking it off. "You'd best get some practice in before the real fight arrives...have fun." His longsword simply came into existance in his hand, sparking with red lightning. He grinned, and as people became aware of their appearance, some began to stare.

"What are you, some anime freak? What's with the costumes?" one asked.

A child pointed. "They look like Sera Bi!" he cried.

Katsuya rolled his eyes. "Disgusting humans..." he hissed.

Methone grinned and pushed her bangs from her face. She lifted her halberd. _**"Methone Void of Execution!"**_ she cried. With a swing of her axe, a rip opened in the air, revealing another dimension. Large, clawed hands drew some of the humans in, and screams were heard as the being inside the opposite dimension ripped them apart. She closed the void and grinned. The humans frantically ran, screaming.

He began to laugh, looking to Pallene. "Come! Show me what you've got!" he called to her before he found a group of high school students. _**"Shadow Blade!"**_ he cried. With a swing of his sword, he sent a disc of black energy flying for them, hitting the ground under them and sending them flying in different directions. One of his lighter attacks, but no use shooting down flies with a cannon. They were but the appetizer. He needed the senshi to come...THEY were the main course.

Pallene nodded and lifted her bow. She drew four arrows from the invisible quiver resting upon her shoulders and knocked the arrows. **"Pallene Shining ARROW!"** she cried, but as the attack flew at a group of women, something intercepted. A young woman dressed in the same fuku as Pallene and Methone, her colors were goldenrod and navy blue. Her hair was pulled into a low, loose ponytail. Pallene's eyes widened. "Princess!" she cried.

Katsuya's grin widened. "And without your entourage...impressive. If not a bit impulsive...but I like that in a woman." he said with a chuckle. Now the humans mattered little. "So then, the princess of a fallen kingdom...think you can save this place as you so aptly protected your home?" he asked.

Alania let out a growl. "I don't know who you are, but I won't forgive you for attacking innocent people!" she cried.

"Innocent? Hardly, but allow us to introduce ourselves. The light comforts the unknowing, and fills them with light. Sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Pallene!" Pallene cried.

"The darkness screams for the light of knowledge. Sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Methone!" Methone cried.

"Ignorance shall be your downfall!" the two cried in unison.

Alania stepped forward, pointing her blade at them. "Born with the Power of Light, sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Alania! On behalf of the ruined Planet of Light, you WILL be vanquished!" she cried.

Katsuya sighed. "I suppose the niceties must be observed. I'll spare you the theatrics but if you must call me anything...call me Nephilim." He said. He truly disliked the name, but if he was to go on with his plan, his true name needed to be kept in secret.

Alania let out a growl and rushed forward. _**"Alania Celestial Katana, STRIKE!"**_ Alania thrust her sword forward, slicing at Pallene, who whipped out a dagger, blocking the attack. Katsuya looked to Alania, frowning. His hand reached out to grab her by the back of her fuku.

"I do not like...being ignored." He growled. With a sweep of his arm, he threw her in the direction of a tree with enough force to knock her into it, but not do any serious damage. "Remember: she's of no good to me dead," he reminded the two sisters.

Pallene nodded. "Sorry, but I wasn't about to let her cut me in half," she stated. Alania winced as she slammed into the tree. She couldn't handle this alone. As if in answer to her thoughts, a voice cried out.

_**"World...SHAKING!"**_ Alania knew that attack. She turned as a blonde haired figure stepped forward.

"My guardian diety is a planet far up in the sky! Soldier of Wind, Sailor Uranus!" the blonde cried. "Onee-chan!" Alania cried.

Katsuya grunted, holding up his sword and blocking it, but skidding back a few feet. That attack had some bite to it. "An Outer...lovely." He growled. "Pallene, Methone...I trust you can handle Uranus while I subdue Anoamias?"

Pallene nodded. "Nephilim...be careful," the blonde stated, as she and her sister took off toward Uranus. Alania managed to take that chance to worry about her wounds. Now, at her side was her twin sister. Sailor Shamira wore a fuku of light blue and white. Her hands were glowing as she took care of her sister's wounds. Alania pushed her sister behind her, holding up her sword.

"More rats scurry to your aid...quantity over quality if you ask me." Katsuya said as he stepped forward, looking to Shimara and Alania. "So then...what should I do first? Destroy the girl, or capture you?" he asked. In a moment, he disappeared from sight, and appeared before Alania, bridging the distance instantly and sending his sword down upon her blade. The force behind the blow was tremendous, enough to possibly knock it out of his way.

Yet, Alania's own sword was fueled with the power of her planet, and even when his sword met hers, she managed to hold her own. "Shamira, get out of here!" she cried. Her sister was at a disadvantage. Shamira's powers lied in healing, not in attacking. Her sister nodded. "You take care of yourself, Alania," she ordered and took off. Alania managed to shove Katsuya away from her long enough to regain her footing, and throw a feint to his left shoulder, and cut around to his right leg. Alania was skilled with a sword. As skilled as any Knight of Alania. As her blade connected with his leg, Katsuya winced and shoved her away. He needed to feed, and he wasn't going to be able to with Alania on his ass. Then he saw. One of the teenagers he had attacked earlier was on the brink of death. He threw Anoa off of him and dove. His hands connected with the teenage girl's wrist and he felt her soul leaving her body and entering his. Refreshed, he looked at Pallene and Methone. They were holding their own against Uranus, but Katsuya saw two more senshi headed their way. Starfighter, and one he didn't recognize.

"Girls, let's go!" he cried. He rushed over to the two, and Pallene lifted her hand into the air. They were gone in a flash.

Uranus rushed over to Alania and looked her over. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry lining her voice.

Alania nodded. "I'm fine…what are you doing home?" she asked.

Uranus touched a hand to her shoulder. "I had a feeling something would happen. Michiru said my restlessness was driving her crazy, and she sent me home," Haruka explained. Alania sighed and walked over to Sailor Heaven, checking her for any wounds.

"C'mon…let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aunt Anoa?"

"Yes, Jenn'e?" Anoa asked. They were walking home from school. With the confusion of this Nephilim, and the two senshi that had attacked yesterday, Anoa had been quiet all day.

"Why don't you ever talk about England?" Jenelle asked, innocence in her voice. Anoa sighed and looked over at her sister, who was entertaining Hotaru about her healing ability. Ailiana had already agreed to teach Hotaru everything she knows.

"Well…there's not much to talk about. It wasn't much of a battle. We just fought a branch of Galaxia's followers. I've sure there were branches all over the world fighting senshi, and searching for Star Seeds. It was eight years ago, after all," Anoa stated. Jenelle wrinkled her nose, not at all convinced that it was the whole story.

"Haruka-papa said that you, Carmen-san, and Lela-san fought alongside two senshi who grew up in England," Jenelle pushed, hoping to hear the rest.

"She did, did she?" Anoa asked. "They were my friends, yes. Sailor Haumea and Sailor Eris. I was never sure what their mission was. They joined in our fight about a month after it started. Selene awoke my powers when the seal on Nemesis' resting place became considerably weak. She decided that waking me early would give me time to train and regain my fighting abilities. Jenny…um…Sailor Haumea, and Sailor Eris were good friends of mine from school. Eris and I grew up together. Her mom and my adopted father were fairly close….but Eris was very sick. She had a brain tumor. I…didn't find out until she went into the hospital once it got worse. I was with her when she passed away. Haumea didn't take it well, but she was able to help us take out the final Anima-mate that was in England…then…we said our goodbyes. Lela and Carmen had joined us by then, and Selene had said she heard rumors of our forth senshi being in Japan. We parted ways…and I never heard from Jenny again. I wrote her letters, but…I think she keeps her distance for our safety," Anoa finished fighting back tears. "Eris' starseed will be reborn…and I know I'll see Hope again someday," she finished. Jenelle stared up at Anoa. As they reached the front door, she pulled it open, slid out of her shoes and rushed to Setsuna. Anoa chuckled and slid out of her own shoes, then made her way to the bedroom she and her sister now shared.

"That was a bit much to tell a little kid, don't you think?" Ailiana asked as she stepped inside. Anoa shrugged.

"Jenelle's mature for her age," Anoa replied. Ailiana sighed and shook her head.

"Now she's going to ask Haruka many questions," Ailiana finished and busied herself with her homework. Anoa couldn't concentrate on her homework. And after sitting with the same trigonometry problem for half an hour, she gave up and left the room. Haruka looked up from her magazine and motioned Anoa to sit next to her.

"Are you angry I told Jenelle?" Anoa asked. Haruka shook her head.

"Of course not. She's old enough to hear things like that, but…Anoa, I'm worried about you. This is a big battle for you to be handling on your own," she stated, "…are you sure you won't reconsider?" the older blonde finished. Anoa sighed and nodded.

"It's one thing when we're protecting innocent people. I don't mind the help, then…but…when I have to fight my father, I want to do it alone. It's my fight. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, and I swear I won't let him harm my family and friends," she finished. Haruka nodded, though it was obvious she didn't like it.

"Hello?" Usagi said as she opened the door, surprised to see Lela and Carmen at her door. "Lela-chan! Carmen-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise lining her features. Lela grinned a bit.

"I'm afraid there's a bit of trouble, Odango," Lela stated, folding her arms behind her head.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, stepping aside to let them in. It was weird seeing Usagi the way she was dressed. Lela couldn't really picture the girl in an apron, but here she was. Lela and Carmen both slipped out of their shoes and followed her into the kitchen. It was a mess. Food was cooking on the stove, and the smell could peel paint. "Can I offer you something?" Usagi asked. Lela wrinkled her nose.

"No, thank you," Lela commented. Carmen simply shook her head in answer and sat down.

"So...what's the problem?" Usagi asked as she went back to cooking.

"I doubt Anoa's told you anything," Lela stated, staring at the back of her hands.

"She and I talked yesterday," Usagi said thoughtfully, "…but she sounded as if everything was fine," she finished. Lela nodded.

"I figured that's how she'd act, but apparently, there's a new enemy. Haven't you sensed it?" Lela replied. Usagi nodded.

"I have, but Anoa said it was just some leftover monsters of Nemesis'," Usagi replied.

"I wish that was that case," Lela replied, and began to explain about Anoa's father, the two new senshi, Ailiana, Nephilim, and this Himitsu. Usagi's hands were shaking by the time Lela finished, and she had to ask Carmen for help to keep from spilling hers and Mamoru's dinner.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Usagi cried.

"You know how Anoa is," Carmen replied, "…and she doesn't want to see you hurt," she finished.

Anoa closed her eyes as the sound of waves reached her ears. The sight of the setting sun against the waters of the ocean was comforting, and Anoa was glad for that comfort. The blonde sighed as she pushed her bangs from her face. Those soft eyes stared at the swirling waves, and she could feel it crash down on her all at once. She hit her knees, tears pooling at the edges of her sapphire eyes. She clenched her fists. "Mother…" she whispered, "…I don't think I'm strong enough to fight him…" she finished. She threw her head back, staring at the sky above her. "Hope…I wish you were here with me," she prayed.

"There you are," a voice stated behind her.

Anoa stood and turned, and pain tore at her heart. For a moment, she thought she had seen her childhood friend standing there. The light of the setting sun had made Michiru's hair seem orange. Anoa stepped forward and closed the distance between them until she was only a few feet from Michiru. "Welcome home," she said with a soft smile.

Michiru nodded and tilted her head. "Anoa-chan…you've been crying…" she pointed out. Anoa blinked, pink forming in her cheeks from embarrassment. She lifted a hand to brush the tears away. "Are you alright?" Michiru asked. Anoa nodded.

"Mmhm. I'm fine," she replied.

"Oi! Michiru!" a voice cried. Anoa looked behind Michiru, spotting Haruka running over to them. Anoa smiled softly. Haruka stopped and grinned at Anoa. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" the taller blonde asked.

Anoa shrugged. "I just needed time to think," she answered with a soft smile. Haruka raised an eyebrow. It was obvious the older blonde didn't believe her, but Anoa didn't want to press the matter. She stretched and looked at her watch. "We should get back. I have rehearsal tomorrow, and I promised Jenn'e and Hotaru they could come," she stated.

Anoa leapt over the gate and folded her hands behind her head as she listened to Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki sing. Today she wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. Her long hair was pulled into the usual style. She turned to look behind her. "Oh, come on. I'm allowed back here," Anoa stated.

Ailiana looked up at her and wrinkled her nose. "Yes, but am I? I'm not exactly a part of the whole music thing," she replied, watching Jenelle and Hotaru climb over the small gate.

"Yes, you are if you're with me. Now come on!" Anoa growled, and headed toward the stage. She stopped as she noticed someone on stage next to Seiya. It took her a moment, but she recognized the older woman who was now singing.

"Chasin' after you, oimotomete ano freiguransu anata wo…" the woman sang

Anoa grinned a bit and waved. "You're flat!" she teased, and burst out laughing when Natalie completely forgot the rest of the lyrics.

Natalie glared at Anoa. "Anoa-chan! That was mean!" she cried.

Anoa shrugged. "I never said I was nice," she replied, obviously picking on her. Anoa's eyebrow twitched as she watched Seiya place his arms around Natalie's waist. She knew he was interested in her, but she didn't have to like it. Anoa sighed and pulled herself onto the stage. "Hotaru-chan, Jenn'e-chan, Aili-chan, have a seat and relax. It's gonna be a while," Anoa stated. She crossed her arms, looking at Natalie and Seiya. "So, what am I supposed to say about this?" Anoa asked.

Seiya grinned. "Jealous?" he asked.

Anoa threw him a glare. "Hell no…but if you hurt her, I will castrate you," Anoa stated. The look of sheer horror on Seiya's face caused Yaten and Taiki to burst out laughing. The fun was cut short by an explosion.

"I need them at least slightly alive!" Katsuya growled to Himitsu.

The dark-haired man grinned at Katsuya. "Whoops," he replied. Anoa spotted them, a few feet away from the gate. She looked at the Three Lights, Natalie, and then to her sister and her neice. She pulled off her pendant and thrust it into the air.

_**"Alania Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Shamira Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Cernunnos Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Fighter Star Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Maker Star Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Healer Star Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Heaven Angelic Power, Make-UP!"**_

Ailiana stared at StarFighter, StarHealer, and StarMaker. "What…do you three have a leather fettish?" she asked. Anoa burst into laughter, leaning on her sister.

"Hold it!" Alania cried, doing a flip of the gate. The other senshi followed. Katsuya turned, grinning. "Princess…" he began.

"I won't forgive you for hurting innocent people! Sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Alania!" Alania cried.

"Sailor Shamira!"

"Sailor Cernunnos!"

"Sailor StarFighter!"

"Sailor StarMaker!"

"Sailor StarHealer!"

"Sailor Heaven!"

"On behalf of the galaxy and all of the planets…" Anoa began.

"We'll punish you!" the rest chimed in.

Katsuya let out a laugh and grinned. "Same cheesy line, but I still seem to be standing," he said, then disappeared, forming right in front of Alania. "So…" he said with a grin, "…going to surrender?" He asked, and with that he rushed forward, catching Alania's lips with his.

_**"Neso…"**_

_**"Naiad…"**_

_**"Lunar Tsunami!"**_ two voices called in unison. Alania spun, and grinned when she caught a glimpse of the two senshi standing atop the gate.

"Born with the power of water, sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Naiad!" Naiad cried.

"And Sailor Neso!" Neso chimed in.

"On behalf of the two satellites of Neptune, you WILL be vanquished!" the two cried together.

"That's not all!" Another voice cried, and Alania's eyes widened. "Champion of love and justice, sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" the voice called.

"Sailor Moon!" Starfighter cried.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, getting back up after the blow taken from Neso and Naiad. "Oh, would you cut out those corny speeches!" he cried. "I've had enough of this. I'll come back when you're brave enough to face me alone, Alania!" he cried, and he lifted his hand, a large spider forming before them. He grinned, and he and Himitsu disappeared. Alania's eyes widened and she looked at Sailor Moon. She grinned and lifted her blade.

_**"Alania Celestial TREMOR!"**_ she cried, slamming her blade into the ground.

As the spider lost its balance, Sailor Moon took over. _**"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"**_ she cried. As the purifying blast slammed into the creature, Heaven and Shamira jumped for joy, but the dust settled, and the spider remained. The look of terror on Sailor Moon's face, and the fear that her own powers would have no more effect told Alania all she needed to know.

"We're screwed…" she heard Seiya say, but the world faded away as the Starlights leapt at the creature. Anoa felt as if she were falling. The ground fled away and she was about to scream when she realized a hand had taken hers. She looked up.

"Princess Serenity!" she cried. Serenity helped her to her feet.

"Anoamias, where are we?" Serenity asked. Anoa winced at her full name.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

_"Welcome, my daughter. This is a place where you and I can speak together, but only when you need me most. You and Sailor Moon cannot defeat your new enemies separately. You must combine your power to defeat this monster, and your father,"_ a voice cried.

Anoa's eyes widened and she looked around. "Mother! Mother, please! I want to see your face!" she cried desperately. She looked up, as a small mirror appeared before her. She took it in her hands, and the image of her mother's face filled the glass.

_"With this mirror, you can see me. We will speak when you need my advice, and only then, my daughter. I will now grant you the power to combine your abilities to defeat your enemy,"_ Arsfel stated, and Anoa felt power serge through her. The image in the mirror faded, and Alania and Sailor Moon were standing together.

"Ready?" Alania asked. Sailor Moon nodded. They each placed a hand to their hearts, and with their opposite hands, lifted their weapons into the air. Alania's sword and Sailor Moon's Tier met, forming a cross. They spun so that their backs were pressed together, and turned, facing each other. Their hands met, and their fingers intertwined. They turned to face their enemy, their hands still folded together, at arms length from each other.  
__

_**"Moon…"**_

_**"Alania…"**_

_**"…Shining Pure Ressurection!!"**_ the two cried together.

"I've never felt such power before!" Anoa cried as she paced back and forth across the living room floor.

"Would you sit down!? You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet!" Haruka cried.

Anoa blinked and stopped. "Sorry…I dunno exactly how it happened for for a minute…Usagi's mind and my mind were…were one. It was amazing!" she cried. Ailiana looked up from her book and sighed.

"I remember hearing some rumors as a child, about a legendary Alanian power," Ailiana stated.

Anoa looked over at her. "What was it?" she asked.

"The ability to read minds," Ailiana replied.

Anoa stared at her. "It wasn't a legend. Mother could do it when she was really angry," Anoa replied. Ailiana shrugged.

"Then perhaps you inherited it," Ailiana replied.

"I don't think that's the case," Setsuna interrupted, "…Arsfel's power was something different than this," she replied.

Anoa wrinkled her nose. "And how do you know that?" she teased.

Setsuna blushed. "I know everything!" she stated.

Anoa laughed and rolled her eyes. "Suuuure, Setsuna-san, and I'm the Queen of England," she finished. Setsuna tilted her head.

"Actually, you could be…if four hundred and thirty four people died…" Setsuna replied.

Anoa stared at her, surprise on her face. "I'm going to bed," she stated as she shook her head. As she entered her room, a dark presence washed over her.

"Enjoying your time off?" Katsuya asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Anoa reached for her pendant and lifted it into the air. As her fingers closed around the wand it became, she cried out.

_**"Alania Immaginarium..."**_

"Oh, cut that out," Katsuya interrupted, knocking the wand from her fingers.

Anoa took a step back. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Katsuya shrugged and leaned against the wall again. "To get to know the woman I'm supposed to marry. Akiko said something that made me think. Marriage is supposedly supposed to be about this useless emotion called love. She thinks I should love you…while reluctant, I'm inclined to agree. So…I need to know. Did you abandon your planet when your father attacked?" he asked.

Anoa stared, quite surprised by this question. She lowered her gaze and clenched her fists.

"I don't know what lie my father has told you and Himitsu, but I didn't leave my planet willingly. The Light of Ages forced me to leave. Even now I can't control it," she finished. "What does my father seek to gain by coming after me now?" she asked, lifting her eyes once more to meet Katsuya's.

He was rather surprised to see the tears welling up in the young Alanian's eyes. _Great…what do I do now?_ he thought, as he reached out a hand to slap her back into control of herself, then decided against it. He stepped toward her and pulled her into a very light hug, which resulted in Anoa's cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

"G-Get off me!" she cried, shoving him back. Katsuya grinned a bit.

"Well, at least I got you to stop crying. I'd rather see you fighting back, than bawling your eyes out," he muttered.

Anoa threw him a glare, but bit her tongue, deciding to change the subject. "Why is it you follow my father?" she asked, "What has he promised you?"

Katsuya looked as if he was contemplating the question. "I…really don't know. It seems like…what I should be doing? What I was meant to do?" he answered, but to Anoa, it sounded more like a question than an answer. Anoa crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"You said he wanted us to be married….but is that what you want?" she asked.

"I…I really…" he began, but couldn't finish what he was about to say. Anoa nodded and unfolded her arms to lock them together behind her back.

"So what you're really saying is…you have no reason to follow him, no drive to hurt humans. Why do you hate them so much?" she asked.

"Why do you like them so much?" he asked in reply. Anoa wrinkled her nose.

"I didn't plan on coming to this planet. In fact, I wasn't fond of humans myself…but in the end I had no choice. Alania fell and what I gained here, I could never gain on another planet," she replied.

"And what is you gained?" he asked. Anoa sighed and pushed her bangs from her face.

"I gained friends and a family that care about me," she replied.

Katsuya's eyes widened, and for a moment, the image of Kuraiko and Akiko appeared in his mind. He was protective of the two, and wouldn't let any harm come to them if he could prevent it. Was this…family? And what about _her?_ She meant the world to him. _She_ was the closest thing to a real sister he ever had.

"Don't you ever want to do something for yourself?" Anoa asked.

Katsuya wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "I do plenty of things for myself. Like beating the crap out of your sailor senshi friends," he stated. Anoa rolled her eyes and reached over, thwacking upside the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" he demanded.

"You fight for my father, not for yourself. If you weren't doing his bidding, would you be at war against my friends now?" she asked.

Katsuya took a brief moment to think about this. "Yes," he replied, "…because I feed on human souls. I don't think you and your friends would approve of that," he finished. Anoa shook her head.

"But the Ginzuishou can purify your body and heart and make you human, or Alanian or as close as you'd like to be," Anoa pleaded.

"Why do you care?" he asked, raised an eyebrow at the begging look in Anoa's eyes.

Anoa blushed deeply and shrugged. "I don't want to fight," she replied, "…if we could, I'd like to be friends," she finished. Katsuya looked away.

"It's not my choice to make," he said, looking away from the earnestness on her face. Anoa clenched her fists and met his eyes once more.

"Just because you were made with an artificial heart, doesn't mean you don't have the right to choose," she stated. Katsuya stared at her, and gave a soft smile, the first smile he had given since the last time he saw _her._ He stepped forward and pressed his lips to Anoa's just as the door handle turned. Katsuya pulled away quickly and vanished.

"Are you okay?" Ailiana asked as she stepped into the bedroom they shared. Anoa nodded, her cheeks a deep scarlet color.

"I'm fine," she answered. _I think I'm in love…this isn't good,_ she thought as she changed for bed and slipped underneath the covers. For a brief moment, she thought she felt a hand close over hers, and lips on her cheek. She also thought for a moment, that she heard Katsuya's voice say that he loved her, but she decided her mind was playing tricks on her and she was exhausted. She let herself drift to sleep, with a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Katsuya and Anoa sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N….GAHH!" Akiko cried as Katsuya shoved of the bed.

"Would you grow up?" he growled.

"I take it this means love is no longer useless?" Kuraiko asked. When Katsuya didn't answer, she stifled a laugh. "I guess this changes things," she continued, and tried to sit up, only to wince in pain and grab her wounded arm. Talis rushed over to stop her, when Katsuya stood, and blocked her path.

"Don't touch her, human," he growled. Talis raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I was human, you think I'd be like this? I can't touch the people I love!" she cried.

Katsuya looked away. "…sorry," he growled. Talis stared at him at if he'd grown a second head. Kuraiko rolled her eyes, and Akiko covered her mouth as she giggled. Katsuya threw up his arms in frustration. "I need some air," he growled and stormed out of the room. Talis looked over at the two.

"Um…what has Katsuya been smoking?" she asked.

Akiko shrugged. "I think he's high off of Anoa's kisses," Akiko said laughing.

"Keep it up, and you're sleeping with the squirrels!" he cried. Akiko shrieked and hid behind Talis.

"So sorry your world is tumbling down, I'll watch you through these nights….rest your head and go to sleep cause my child, this is not our farewell….this is not our farewell…" Anoa sang as she looked around the almost empty cut off area of Juuban Park. The only people there were the Three Lights, Jenelle, Hotaru, Tanya, Ailiana, the band, her manager, and the Three Lights' manager. Anoa asked for a break, and disappeared backstage.

"You know those high notes make my ears hurt," a voice stated behind her. Anoa turned to look at the red-haired boy with a smirk on her face.

"Good, then you don't need your hearing checked," she replied. Katsuya couldn't help but chuckle, and he moved over to her.

"Y'know…for some reason…I can't stay away from you," he growled. Anoa wrinkled her nose, blushed, and looked away.

"You barely know me," she replied. Katsuya smirked and placed his arms around her, palms resting against the wall so that his face was only inches from hers.

"Aren't we modest?" he asked with a grin. Anoa panicked, fear in her eyes.

"Hentai!" she cried, shoving him away. Of course, her cries brought the Three Lights backstage. Katsuya's eyes widened and he backed away.

"I ain't no pervert!" he cried. The moment he saw Seiya, he raised an eyebrow. He could sense something off about Seiya. "You're not normal, are you?" he growled, "…why don't you pick a gender?" he asked. Anoa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as Katsuya vanished. Seiya stood there, a look of utter shock on his face. He blushed lightly and yelled at the spot where Katsuya had been.

"You're one to talk! Cut your hair why don't you!?" Seiya cried. Anoa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cut his hair? Seiya, I wouldn't talk if I were you," Anoa replied. Seiya stared at Anoa, confusion written on his face.

"Why are you defending him? Isn't he the one who tried to kill you!?" Seiya demanded.

Anoa blushed and looked away. "No, that was Himitsu. Nephilim…well…he's…unique," she stated, not wanting to give the full story. Seiya shook his head and headed back onstage. Anoa sighed with relief and looked around. "I know you're still here, you can become visible again," Anoa stated.

Katsuya's form faded back into view. "I'm unique? How touching. You know in some places, unique means retarded," Katsuya stated.

Anoa shrugged. "Would you rather I tell him you were created in a lab?" she asked.

"Y'know I have a question I've been wanting to ask. Why do you blush a lot when I'm around?" Katsuya asked. Anoa's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "There! You're doing it again!" Katsuya yelled. Anoa shoved him lightly.

"Well if you didn't skulk around like a stalker, I wouldn't have to be embarrassed!" she cried.

Katsuya crossed his arms. "Why do you have to make me sound like a pervert?" he asked.

Anoa wrinkled her nose. "Why do you have to act like one?" she asked. Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"The worst I've done was kiss you. What's so bad about that?" he asked, a devilish grin forming on his lips. "You know one of these days, you're gonna kiss me back," he finished. Anoa looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing again. Katsuya chuckled at her useless attempt.

"Don't count on it," she replied, "…not unless you give up on my father…if you don't, we'll have to fight. I don't wanna fight you," she replied.

"Then why don't you come with me?" Katsuya asked. Anoa sighed and shook her head.

"It's not that simple. I hate my father. He took my mother and the only person who had been like a father to me away. I love this planet, and this solar system. My father is wrong. One day, you'll realize that. Unlike Talis, I won't betray my friends," she stated, then walked away. Katsuya grabbed her wrist.

"If the fighting continues, the people I consider my 'friends' will be hurt," he stated.

Anoa took one look at him and met his eyes. "Your friends should not have been dragged into this…I try to keep Usagi out of it, but my friends fight because they choose to. Do Methone and Pallene agree with what my father is doing?" she asked.

"They're like me. They were created for this purpose," he replied. "Tell me, how useless is a sword once it loses it's edge? A sword's purpose is to cut, if you take away it's edge, what purpose does it serve? It can't cut anymore. Therefore, it's useless. If I lose my purpose, I have nothing left. Giving up is not that easy," he finished.

Anoa met his eyes one last time. "Fighting isn't everything. I fight to protect those I love. You said you loved me…do I not give you purpose?" she asked.

"Another purpose? Hmm…" he replied. Anoa shook her head.

"One does live for one purpose alone. There are many reasons to stay alive. Friends, lovers, family. Think about that. Until you understand that, the Ginzuishou cannot purify your heart. You have to want it," she stated, and closed the door to her dressing room.

"That wasn't nice, Katsuya! Squirrels are conspiring against me!" Akiko cried Katsuya grinned and ruffled her hair.

"So is Santa-ojii-san and the Easter Bunny," Katsuya retorted. Akiko's eyes widened, she squealed and grabbed onto Kuraiko's uninjured arm.

"Onee-chan! Make him stop! He's scaring me!" Akiko cried. Kuraiko raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"You're a wuss, you know that?" Kuraiko asked.

Katsuya chuckled and walked away. Talis noticed a look in his eyes that reflected sadness. She stood, excused herself and laughed as she walked away. The girls were now arguing over whether Katsuya thought Akiko was insane or not.

"What's wrong?" Talis asked, looking at Katsuya. He sighed.

"It's a shame…" he said, mostly to himself.

"What is?" Talis asked.

"With all the time they've been in that chamber, they only have about two years left," he said. Talis raised an eyebrow.

"Chimera don't live very long, do they?" she asked. Katsuya shook his head.

"We're not meant to. This is what happens when you step on the territory of God," he stated.

Talis nodded. "You speak of one God, but there are many. Those same gods cursed me with the power I have now," she stated. "I live for their purpose, nothing more," she finished. Katsuya stared at her, seeing a glimpse of himself in her eyes.

"People don't live for one purpose. You have to make another one," he stated. Talis raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you hear that, a fortune cookie?" she asked. Katsuya chuckled.

"No…a very wise girl told me that. I was fool to not have seen it myself," he stated.

Talis smiled. "You went to see her again, didn't you?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," he stated.

Talis grinned a bit. "And you thought Himitsu and I were going too fast," she replied.

"You have to remember….I'm not a old pervert," he said with a laugh.

Talis shoved him lightly. "Himitsu loves me. I know he does…he just doesn't understand it," she stated.

Katsuya laughed. "You sound like one of those Three Lights stalker fans," he replied.

Talis blinked and shrugged. "That's what you get when the people who are supposed to be guarding you are famous," she replied.

Katsuya raised an eyebrow. "You mean gender-confused boy is your guardian?" he asked.

Talis couldn't help but laugh. "The people on my planet can change their sex at will. My mother never changed from what I could see….and I just can't…but my rebirth wasn't exactly orthodox," she said.

Katsuya grinned a bit, and shuddered, imagining Talis as a man. "Uh…I'm kinda glad you don't have that ability, as fun as it would be to say Himitsu's going out with a guy," Katsuya laughed.

Talis giggled and headed down the hallway. "Think what you want about Himitsu, but I think you're wrong about him," she called over her shoulder.

"Have you noticed something different about Anoa?" Michiru asked as she helped Haruka set the table. The tall blonde nodded.

"I haven't seen her so happy since before Jobe died," Haruka said, knowing how much a toll Jobe's death had taken on Anoa's heart. Michiru nodded as Setsuna carried a bowl of rice into the dining room.

"Perhaps she's met a new boy," Setsuna suggested. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"The only guys I can think of that might show interest are the Starlights….if Seiya lays one finger on Anoa, I'll slice him in half with my Space Sword!" cried Haruka. Anoa stepped into the room as the words 'Space sword' reached her ears.

"Do I wanna know what you were just talking about? And I thought Seiya was perverted," Anoa muttered.

"That is SO unfair," Seiya cried from the living room. "I'm not the one you were screaming 'Hentai' to at rehearsal today!" Seiya cried.

"Yes, PLEASE!" Taiki cried as he snapped awake from his nap across the living room floor. Anoa raised an eyebrow at Taiki.

"I don't want to know what you were dreaming about," she muttered. Taiki looked as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. He backed into his own little corner, and silenced. Once again the sound of two girls arguing filled the air as Hotaru and Jenelle argued over who the cuter boy on the show they were watching was. Anoa groaned and shook her head. "Would the two of you cut it out and act like sisters, and not like an old married couple?" she asked. Hotaru and Jenelle both cried out that Anoa was being gross as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Yaten cried.

"So what was this about you screaming 'Hentai' at rehearsal? What exactly were you rehearsing?" Haruka asked. Anoa blushed and shook her head.

"That Nephilim guy showed up and kind of decided that I looked good pressed against a wall," Anoa replied, hoping to break the news to her older sister gently. Haruka growled and reached for her henshin wand. Anoa grabbed her wrist and yanked it down. "NO, Onee-chan! No magic stick for you!" Anoa cried, managing to pull the henshin wand from Haruka's hand. "I'll give this back when you promise not to go running down the street with your Space Sword brandished!" Anoa cried, just as Usagi and Chibiusa entered the room. Usagi stared at them with wide eyes. Anoa blushed and pulled away. "Gomen," she stated. In the space of the next ten minutes, everyone had sat down to dinner, and Mamoru had joined them.

Dinner finished and the Three Lights, Tanya, and Mamoru had left. Setsuna had gone to bed, Ailiana was studying, and Michiru and Haruka were snuggled together on the couch watching a French film. Anoa wasn't paying attention at all to the television as she was laughing at Usagi and Chibiusa arguing over an illegal move Usagi had made in the game they were playing.

"How can you get lost in checkers? There's only one way you can move!" Anoa cried.

"Two, once you're kinged," a male voice stated. Haruka jumped to her feet as Katsuya formed in the room. Haruka managed to get her henshin back during dinner. She threw her hand into the air as Nephilim lifted his hand, and sent a light blast of energy at Haruka, forcing her to sit down again. "Hold it, He-man. Just hear me out," he stated. His eyes rested on Usagi. "You...Mickey Mouse reject," he stated. Usagi's eyes narrowed and she threw one of the checkers pieces at Katsuya. The red-head lifted his hand, catching it. "Now _that's_ an illegal move," he growled. Anoa stood.

"Why are you here, Nephilim?" Anoa asked. Katsuya sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but I need your help," he replied. Anoa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My two friends…they don't have much time left. Sailor Moon's crystal can keep them alive. Will you save them?" he asked. The hurt in Anoa's eyes was evident for all to see.

Usagi nodded. "I can help them…but they have to want to be purified. It's the only way it works," she stated.

Katsuya nodded. "I'll talk to them…oh, what's wrong now?" he asked, spotting Anoa. The blonde lifted her head, giving him a proud, sad smile.

"Nothing…I had just hoped…never mind," she stated. She left the room, and disappeared behind her bedroom door.

"She was waiting for you," Ailiana said from her window-seat. "Don't you want to be purified, too?" she asked.

"Right now…all I want is for them to live. I'll worry about myself, once I know what their fate will be," he replied. Two forms appeared behind Katsuya. Both wore the Juuban High school uniform. Anoa immediately recognized them as Pallene and Methone.

"Katsuya, I thought I told you not to worry about us," Kuraiko growled from behind him. Katsuya's eyes widened and he turned to look at the dark-haired senshi.

"Uh…" he began.

Akiko grinned. "Busted," she stated.

"Even healed, I don't think we'll last very long," Kuraiko stated. Akiko nodded.

"We made our minds up already. We have a different purpose…and it requires us staying with Talis and Himitsu…so have yourself purified, and do us all a favor: kiss Anoa!" Akiko cried.

Katsuya stared at the two, unable to speak at first. He was stunned. He never thought that these two cared so much about him. "I'm not leaving you two behind. You two...are the only family I have," Katsuya stated. Kuraiko grinned a bit.

"Aww, how cute. You do realize that as we don't want to be purified, she can't save us?" Kuraiko asked. Katsuya lowered his head, unabled to say anything else.

"Sailor Moon…help him. We'll be fine," Akiko stated, and the two disappeared.

_**"Moon Eternal Power, Make-UP!"**_ Usagi cried. Ailiana had managed to drag Anoa out of their bedroom at this point. "Help her help him," Ailiana stated.

"This is beyond my power," the Healer stated. Anoa nodded and thrust her crystal into the air. The moment it turned into her henshin wand, she cried,

**_"Alania Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"_**

Once she transformed, she moved beside Usagi and lifted her Katana into the air. Making a cross in the air with Usagi's Moon Tier.

_**"Moon…"**_

_**"Alania…"**_

_**"…Shining Pure Ressurection!"**_ the two cried.

The light around Katsuya brightened, and when it faded, there seemed to be no difference to him, but Anoa noticed a gentleness to his eyes that hadn't been there before. She stepped forward, caught his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. As he pulled away from her, he smirked and whispered in her ear.

"I told you someday you'd kiss me back."


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Alania Illuminated Flash!"**_ Alania cried. The moment the giant octopus-looking monster's eyes were caught in the bright light, it dropped Uranus. Alania grinned.

"You're right on time, Alania!" Pluto called. She lifted her staff into the air. _**"Chronos Typhoon!"**_ she cried, sending the whirlwind attack at the creature, just as two more people arrived. Alania looked over her shoulder at Saturn and Heaven.

"Saturn! Heaven! Look out!" Neptune cried. It was too late. Alania let out a gasp as the monster grabbed Saturn and Heaven.

"Kuso…" Alania growled. She pulled out her Katana and rushed at the creature. _**"Alania Celestial Katana…STRIKE!"**_ she screamed, slicing off one of the tentacles. She let out a scream as another tentacle swung around and sending her flying into the glass display window of a nearby shop.

"Alania!" Uranus cried.

"Let us go!" Saturn cried. "Heaven, can't you fire an arrow at him? Use your Flash attack!" she continued. Heaven was too preoccupied with what was going on.

"Somebody get me down from here!" Heaven screamed, trying desperately to hold her skirt around her legs.

_**"Space Sword Blaster!"**_ Uranus cried, freeing the two girls. By the time Alania has rejoined them, Heaven and Saturn had destroyed the monster. Alania sighed and shook her head. She walked over to Saturn and Heaven who were celebrating.

"You two did wonderfully! Now how about we go out for a nice family lunch?" she suggested as she watched the two girls scream about having to get back to school, and run off. Alania chuckled and stretched. "Speaking of school, I better get going," she said. She waved and ran off.

"There you are!" Carmen cried as Anoa slid back into study hall. "Where have you been?" she asked. Anoa stretched.

"There was a youma in the shopping district. I was helping Onee-chan take care of it," Anoa replied. She looked down at her textbook, and grumbled a bit as Katsuya slid from his seat in the back of the room to join them.

"Anoa? What's wrong? You look as if you'd just seen Seiya naked," Katsuya said. Anoa threw him a glare and looked back at her textbook.

"I don't see why I need geometry. My music career is wonderful, I don't think I'll ever need geometry….you know what? I quit!" Anoa growled, shoving her textbook back into her bag, and pulling out a notebook filled with blank sheet music. She got to work.

"What are you writing?" Katsuya asked, "…another song to get Seiya pummeled?" he finished. Anoa tried not to laugh.

"I never meant for him to kiss me, or for us to sing that song, though, I did enjoy him getting pummeled," she finished. Katsuya grinned a bit and leaned back, balancing his chair on two legs.

"Well, if you write another one, I'm sure Haruka would join in on the pummeling," he joked. Anoa gave a big grin,

"…and then she'll threaten him with her Space Sword!" Anoa cried. The three broke into laughter as the teacher at the front of the room cleared his throat.

"If there is something so funny that the three of you have to disrupt the class with your laughter, would you like to share?" the teacher asked. Anoa blushed and shook her head.

"Um…no….sorry," she replied and buried her nose in her sheet music.

"I can't believe the both of you were brought home by the police!" Anoa heard Haruka cry as she slid in the front door, Katsuya right behind her. She slid out of her school shoes and into her black slippers, and finally entered the room. She took a step over Michiru, who was unconscious on the floor.

"Do I wanna know what's going on?" she asked. Haruka looked as if she was going to snap. Anoa immediately took initiative and slipped up behind her older sister to pickpocket Haruka's henshin wand, to save her two nieces from the wrath of Haruka's Space Sword.

"We're sorry, Haruka-papa!" Jenelle said. "I don't know why we were even fighting in the first place!" she finished.

"Because you're a love-stealing hussy!" Hotaru cried as she threw a pillow at Jenelle. Anoa threw Hotaru a look.

"Hotaru-chan! Where did you hear such a word!?" she cried, staring at the eleven-year-old. Hotaru blushed and pointed at Haruka. Anoa groaned and shook her head. "I should have known," the shorter blonde muttered.

"And you're a brat!" Jenelle piped up above Haruka's lecturing.

"Enough!" Haruka cried. "Both of you go to your rooms, and I don't want to hear anymore fighting between you!" she ordered.

"Fine," the two replied, heading down the hall. Anoa shook her head.

"I don't want to know what's going on, and I don't think I'll ever wanna know," she growled and headed toward her bedroom, dragging Katsuya by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haruka asked as Setsuna finally managed to wake Michiru up. "This is my house, and my rules apply to you as well. No boys in your bedroom!" Haruka growled. Anoa waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll leave the door open," she replied, and disappeared into her bedroom. Haruka's eye twitched as she busied herself with Michiru.

"What the hell was that about?" Katsuya asked, obviously completely confused. Anoa shrugged.

"I don't know, but knowing those two, it's over a cartoon," she replied and flopped down on the bed. Katsuya sat beside her, resting his arm on his knee. Just when Anoa thought things couldn't get worse, Talis formed in the room.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Katsuya asked, trying to tone down the cursing with Hotaru in the next room. Talis smiled weakly and met Katsuya's eyes.

"You left at a very inconvenient time," she stated, her voice emotionless as always.

"Merrick is not happy…and he took his anger out on Methone and Pallene. What do you plan on doing about this, Katsuya?" she asked. "I can only protect them so much…and Himitsu is busy planning the next stage of Merrick's operation," Talis finished, worry lining her deathly pale face.

"Well, then," he said, trying to reign in his temper so he didn't put a hole in Anoa's bedroom wall, "…I guess I'll have to go back up there and give Merrick a piece of my mind…and maybe my sword, while I'm at it," he growled. Anoa stood and caught his hand in her own.

"Katsuya, no…I swore no one I cared about would get hurt in this. Talis has found love, and I swear, I will free Himitsu from my father's grasp…but when it comes to fighting him…I'll do it alone," she finished. "What do I have to do to get that through yours and Onee-chan's heads?" she asked. Katsuya spun, his eyes resting on hers.

"This isn't just your fight. You're not the only one whose life Merrick has ruined," he stated. Anoa nodded.

"That's true, but if it weren't for me, none of us would be in this mess," she answered.

"Can you be so sure?" Katsuya asked. Anoa sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Yes, I can. My power is what he wanted…the Light of Ages…and if that's what he wants, that's what I will use to kill him," she growled. Selene stood up, unable to bear this any longer.

"Both of you, shut up! Katsuya, I'm not so sure your powers alone can defeat Merrick. Anoa, if you use the Light of Ages again, you may not be so lucky as to survive like you did when you fought Nemesis," the cat cried. Anoa's fist met with the wall, as she slid back into a seated position on the bed.

"I don't want to watch those I love die again," Anoa said, tears filling her eyes. Katsuya's eyes widened and he panicked.

"Uh…uh…oh, come on, don't start crying again!" he cried, and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

Talis nearly gagged. "Must you two do this in front of me?" she demanded. "It's bad enough I have to endure Akiko's teasing of you!" she growled, and disappeared.  
Katsuya gave a wide grin at Anoa.

"So…now that we're alone…" he began, then pushed her back into the sheets of the bed, kissing her again, this time, pinning her hands over her head.

"Haruka-papa! Aunt Anoa and Katsuya are wrestling on the bed!" Hotaru cried as she came out of her room to use the bathroom. Katsuya bolted from the bed, rolling onto the floor as Anoa picking up a pillow and tossed it at Hotaru.

"Go to your room, Hotaru-chan!" she screamed.

"Remind me not to piss Haruka off," Katsuya growled, rubbing the back of his head. Anoa tried not to laugh at him, as Katsuya glared at her. She kissed his cheek and headed up onto the stage. Seiya grinned. Now was his chance for payback. As Anoa reached the stage and proclaimed herself ready, the music for Chasin' After You began to play. In seconds, the hands of the Three Lights were all over her, as they danced along the stage and sang. Seiya cast a glance to Katsuya, and noticed the pissed off look on the redhead's face, but then his eyes caught the pissed off look on the raven-haired woman's face a few seats away from Katsuya. Fearing the wrath of Natalie, Seiya dropped Anoa. Anoa let out a yelp, as her butt collided with the floor.

"Damn you, Seiya!" she cried, rubbing her bottom as she stood. "The next time you imagine your girlfriend naked, do it when you're not holding me over the side of the stage!" Anoa cried.

"If you break her butt, I break your face!" Katsuya cried from his seat. Seiya blushed a bit and helped Anoa up.

"You can try, firehair," Seiya cried, shoving Anoa aside as he reached for his henshin mic. Anoa groaned and piped up.

"There's enough testosterone in this room to…to…I don't know what, just knock it off!" Anoa cried. "Katsuya…just…go home," she growled, not needing the pressure of her ex-boyfriend, and her boyfriend trying to kill each other. Katsuya noticed the pissed off look in Anoa's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah…fine…" he said, not wanting to face the wrath of the Alanian princess. "I'll handle that anger, the next time we wrestle," Katsuya said with a grin. Anoa's cheeks turned scarlet, and she picked up a wireless microphone and chucked it at his head. As it connected with the back of Katsuya's head, a loud, hollow, boom filled the air. Katsuya turned and grinned at Anoa. "Let's save the beatings for the bedroom, huh?" he asked with a grin, "…then we can break the whip," he said, and with that, he vanished from sight.

"Aunt Anoa, can I talk to you?" Hotaru asked as she stepped into the living room. Anoa closed her book and smiled at the young, dark-haired girl.

"Sure. What do you need to talk about?" Anoa asked. Hotaru blushed a bit.

"I want to know how to attract the attention of a boy," Hotaru said. Anoa looked thoughtful and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Well, you could do something nice for him, like bake him some cookies, or write him a poem," Anoa suggested. Hotaru didn't seem satisfied with this advice.

"Well, I want him to notice me like he notices big sis," Hotaru replied.

"Well…you should just be yourself, and he'll fall for you naturally," Anoa replied. "Who is this mystery boy anyway?" she asked.

Hotaru giggled. "It's a secret!" she replied, and Hotaru rushed off.

"And no wrestling till you're Anoa's age!" Katsuya called from his seat beside Anoa. The blonde shoved him lightly. "What!?" Katsuya cried, laughing. Anoa shook her head and went back to her book.

"It's a little cold out here, don't you think?" Himitsu asked. Talis sighed and shrugged.

"I don't really feel cold," she replied, "…I don't really feel anything…" she finished. Himitsu barely moved, and his lips were pressed against her own. When the kiss ended, he pulled away, his lips remaining only a few inches away from hers.

"Did you feel that?" he asked with a sly grin. Talis smiled a bit and took a step back.

"Is it wise to do this with Merrick always watching us? Katsuya only left us a few days ago…and it puts you in a tight spot. Now you're in charge of the operation against the Earth," she stated. Himitsu rolled his eyes.

"Like I care what 'Big, Dark, and Omnipotent' can do," Himitsu growled in reply. "I've got it more than taken care of!" he cried out, pounding his chest.

Talis shrugged and leaned against the balcony. "Don't underestimate the power of the Hikarizuishou. I did…and it almost killed me," Talis replied.

"I'm Alanian. The Hikarizuishou doesn't work on Alanians," Himitsu explained. "You really think anything could happen to you while I'm here?" he asked.

"You're afraid," Talis pointed out. Himitsu scoffed.

"I am not!" he replied, a fake, hurt tone to his voice. Talis chuckled.

"You forget, I am the so-called Harbinger of Death…the Senshi of Darkness…you really can't hide much from me, Himi-chan," she replied. Himitsu wrinkled his nose.

"Must you call me that? You sound like some school girl," Himitsu replied.

"I AM some school girl," Talis retorted. "Why do you hate her?" Talis asked.

Himitsu blinked. "Who?" he replied.

"Anoa…" Talis continued. Himitsu sighed.

"Merrick told me what happened…that she left her people to die, only to save herself," Himitsu explained.

"And you believed him?" Talis asked.

"I know what she did! She destroyed Alania with the Light of Ages," Himitsu replied.

"You act as if she could control it. She was a child! She can barely control it now!" Talis stated. "Do you really hate her, Himi-chan? I think that deep down in that semi-thawed heart of yours, you still love her," Talis finished.

Himitsu scoffed. "Love her? Why would I love that deserting, worthless Princess?" he demanded and crossed his arms. Talis rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"You should be grateful to her…no matter what, she plans on not fighting you. She still cares about you, Himitsu…but obviously, you're too closed-minded to see that," Talis snapped and stormed off. As she left, Himitsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The only person in this world I care about is you, Talis…please…of all people, don't you leave me, too," he begged and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Talis and Himitsu sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N….oh, shit, run!" Akiko cried as Talis whipped out her naginata. The moment she did, her own shadow lifted and morphed into a squirrel and started chasing Akiko.

"Here, let me help you with those." Setsuna lifted her gaze from the bags in her hands. She had been fumbling with the key to the front door for five minutes now. The woman who had spoken was Lela. Setsuna didn't know her well, and was surprised to see her here, but she had no qualms with letting the Romanian senshi take the bags from her while she opened the door. Carmen wasn't far behind them as they stepped inside.

"Thank you, Lela," Setsuna stated as Lela set the bags down on the kitchen counter. The next few minutes consisted of Carmen and Lela helping her put the groceries away. "I'm afraid Anoa's at rehearsal with Ailiana and the girls. She won't be back for another half hour," Setsuna stated.

Lela grinned and shrugged. "That's okay…Carmen and I don't mind waiting, do we Carmen?" Lela asked. Carmen shook her head.

"Then can I offer you a drink?" Setsuna asked with a smile. Lela grinned a bit at her sister. Carmen caught her sister's gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Tea would be wonderful, Setsuna-san," Carmen replied, and followed her sister into the living room. "Lela, are you nuts?" Carmen hissed. "I know you have a firm attraction to Setsuna-san, but you need to remember that she's a senshi and has more important things to worry about than your masculine sex drive," Carmen scolded, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.  
"Besides," Carmen continued, "…I think she's more attracted to Mamoru-san, than she is to you," the green-haired girl pointed out.

"That's why she's so lonely all the time," Lela replied, "…because she won't give her heart a chance to care for someone else," the older of the two sisters finished.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ailiana, would you hurry up? We'll take care of it inside!" Anoa cried, pulling her sister by the arm. Setsuna looked up from her conversation with Lela and Carmen. Anoa rolled her eyes and shoved her sister toward the laundry room. "Setsuna-san, could you help Ailiana? Hotaru spilled chocolate milk all over Ailiana's shirt," Anoa explained. Setsuna set her tea down and nodded. She headed out of the room. "Do you have it?" Anoa asked, looking over at Lela the moment Setsuna was out of the room.

"Yup," Lela stated, pulling out a box.

"Thanks. How much was it?" she asked. Lela shrugged.

"Enough," Lela replied, planning on not allowing Anoa to pay her back. "It's fine. Just tell me how she reacts. When's the party?" Lela asked. Anoa shrugged.

"I think we're just having a nice, family dinner. I don't think Setsuna wants a large party. It's never really been her…" she trailed off as Ailiana and Setsuna came back into the room. Ailiana had changed into a clean shirt, but was thoroughly upset about the chocolate stains in the shirt that Setsuna's money had paid for in the first place. Jenelle and Hotaru finally came inside. They had been cleaning up the chocolate milk from the seats of Haruka's car.

Anoa stretched and grabbed her bag, heading into her bedroom. Lela and Carmen excused themselves, and headed out the door.

Anoa quickly brushed her hair, pulling it back into her usual style of a low, loose ponytail. She brushed out the skirt of her uniform. She stretched as she joined her sister, Setsuna, and Michiru at the table. "Ohayo!" she said cheerfully. As Haruka moved to sit down, she stole Haruka's mug of tea and took a sip. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Help yourself," Haruka stated sarcastically. Anoa grinned.

"Good morning girls," Setsuna greeted as Jenelle and Hotaru joined them. Anoa turned.

"Good morning….Hotaru-chan, what happened to your face!?" Anoa cried, spitting out her tea. Hotaru smiled brightly.

"I'm wearing make-up!" she stated, without a second thought, "…I put it on myself and everything! Do you think the boy I like will like it?" she asked, blushing a bit. Anoa couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hotaru, go wash that stuff off of your face. Now!" Setsuna ordered, "You know you can't wear make-up to school!" she finished. Anoa couldn't help but smile as Hotaru reluctantly walked back into her room to remove the make-up. When Hotaru came back out, she was wearing a heavy, winter jacket. Anoa raised an eyebrow as Haruka asked her about it and Hotaru shrugged it off as something for her class. A knock at the door caused Anoa to jump to her feet and rush to the front door. She pulled it open and smiled to find Katsuya there.

"Want a ride to school?" Katsuya asked. Anoa raised an eyebrow.

"In whose car?" she asked. Katsuya chuckled, and motioned behind him to the black, corvette convertible behind him. Anoa grinned and looked over at Haruka the moment Jenelle asked if she could pilot the Tenoumaru. Her eyes widened. She grabbed her bag, her sister's arm, and rushed out the door.

As they pulled up to the school, Anoa pulled a note out of her pocket. Ailiana looked over her shoulder. "You're skipping class?" Ailiana asked, her voice filled with disapproval. Anoa shrugged.

"I convinced Onee-chan to sign it. I'm going to Usagi's. She and I need to talk," she explained.

"You can't do it after school?" Ailiana asked. Anoa shook her head.

"No. I have rehearsal this afternoon," she stated. "Just give the note to Yamamoto-sensei," she stated. Ailiana sighed and took it.

"I'm coming with you," Katsuya stated, looking at Anoa. The blonde shrugged, knowing it was useless to argue with him. He drove off.

When they arrived at Usagi's, she leapt out of the convertible, just as Mamoru stepped out of the front door.

"Anoa!" he called. Anoa grinned and rushed over, bowing.

"Ohayo, Mamoru-san!" she cried. Katsuya climbed out, but leaned against the side of the car.

"I'll wait out here," he called. Anoa nodded and smiled at Usagi through the door.

"I need to talk to you," she stated. Usagi nodded and kissed Mamoru goodbye, then stepped aside for Anoa to come in. Usagi motioned for Katsuya to come in. Being polite, he walked up to the door and inside. He kicked off his sneakers and followed them into the living room.

"So what's going on?" Usagi asked. Anoa bit her lip and hung her head.

"I want to go to Alania," she stated. Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…but why come to me? I'm sure your senshi, or Haruka-san would go with you," she stated. Anoa shook her head.

"It has to be you," she stated. "I have this feeling in my heart…that it's important…but this feeling tells me it has to be you who goes with me," she finished. Usagi nodded.

"You know I'd do anything to help, Anoa-chan," Usagi stated with a bright smile. Anoa nodded and stood.

"What about me?" Katsuya asked. Anoa bit her lip.

"You can come…I wasn't sure you'd want to…" Anoa stated.

"Tch, 'course. That's what I'm here for, right?" he asked with a smirk. Anoa smiled softly and stood.

"I guess we should transform first," she stated and pulled off her pendant, thrusting it into the air.

"_**Alania Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

"_**Moon Eternal Power, Make-UP!"**_

"Sailor Moon, do you have sunglasses?" Katsuya asked. Sailor Moon nodded and disappeared into the hallway, returning with a pair. "Put them on," Katsuya stated. Sailor Moon shrugged and did as she was told. Alania lifted her hand into the air. A bright light surrounded them as Katsuya donned his own sunglasses.

Katsuya looked around the bright planet. "Would I look retarded if I wore two pairs of sunglasses?" he asked.

"Why is this place so bright?" Sailor Moon asked. Alania stretched, her eyes not seeming to be bothered by the bright light.

"This planet also serves as the Luster System's source of light. It's not a star, and not a sun, but it's bright enough that all the planets can see by its light. The rotation of the planets allow them a form of night, Alania is never dark," Alania finished explaining.

Katsuya raised an eyebrow. "I'm standing on an intergalactic nightlight? I'd hate to see the electric bill," he commented. Alania rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she growled, leading them down what was once a road. As they walked, Sailor Moon latched herself onto Katsuya's arm. Katsuya, completely uncomfortable, stiffened, walking at Sailor Moon's pace, but being careful not to touch her in any way that would piss Alania off. Sailor Moon didn't release his arm until they stopped. He lifted his gaze to the statue in front of them. A marble piece of artwork, it bore the forms of a woman and two young girls. Katsuya could see Alania's features in the woman's face. _Her…_ Katsuya thought as he stared into the marble face. _Why does it look like her?_ He looked at Alania, whose face seemed grave.

"Who is she?" he asked. Alania lowered her gaze.

_"Kydaer mali Cel Arsfel Ailiana Myusotis Alpastis StormGard eil Volaeraer Anoamias Anna Arefel Alpastis StormGard eil Ailiana Alissa Avorthal Myusotis StormGard…"_ Alania read sadly. "She was my mother," she finished. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and knelt down before the statue, touching a hand to the faded inscription upon the stone.

"And the two girls are….you and Ailiana?" she asked sadly. Alania nodded and hit her knees, bowing her head before the female form.

_"Tyraes...saisaili os saerarol iadyl sor malaer kyl. Ai baer os kedali. Ai shol Volaer Maesaeloria eil oli os os vaedi shor ti. Os vali car byr por. Vaeri...nis ti..."_ Alania whispered.

As Alania uttered those last words, the statue glowed for a moment, and she stood, pulling Sailor Moon back as she did. From the marble form of her mother, a translucent, glowing figure formed. Alania's eyes widened as she bowed her head, unable to look upon the ghostly face of her mother. Katsuya remained silent, staring in utter shock at the glowing figure in front of them. His only thoughts were on the fact that this figure looked so much like _her._ The woman before them bowed her head to Sailor Moon and spoke, her voice regal, and her Japanese filled with the same accent that Ailiana and Anoa bore. _"Princess Serenity, I have longed to gaze upon your mother's heir. I see now that the Ginzuishou was entrusted to the right person. I have a gift for you that will allow you to aid my daughter in the fight against her father,"_ Arsfel stated. The figure's lips never moved, but her voice rang clear through their minds. Katsuya wrinkled his nose, unable to shake the fact that her voice even sounded so much like _hers._ Arsfel's figure moved forward and held out a locket. The locket opened, and lifted into the air, floating in front of Sailor Moon's brooch. Within moments, it turned around and became one with the brooch Usagi currently wore. The brooch was simple, and shaped like a star, with small wings protruding from the sides. Sailor Moon was covered in a bright light, as her fuku changed shape.

Her senshi collar remained the same deep blue she always wore. From the red chocker around her neck hung a star pendant. Where the fuku covered her stomach, a diamond was cut into the fabric revealing the skin beneath. The skirt of her fuku wrapped tightly around her thighs, ending just above her knees. Both the skirt, and the collar were accented by embroidered gold stars. A single red bow covered her chest, beneath the brooch Arsfel had given her. Her gloves reached no longer than her wrists and finally, her boots were a simple style that reached the length of her calves, ending just below her knees. They curved, forming a point facing downward. They were the color of red, and bore a wedge heel. Upon her brow rested the symbol of the Moon, and in her odangoed hair were not only the hair jewels she usually wore, but a crown much like the one she wore as Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Moon stared at her skirt, and spun a bit, trying to get a look at the whole thing. Arsfel smiled and turned her attention to Alania. _"My dear daughter, I have a gift for you as well, but it is not the gift of power, for I cannot give you any more power than I already gave when I presented you with your Hikarizuishou. The gift I have for you is knowledge. You have often wondered why it is you survive when you use the Light of Ages, when legend states that you should die. As long as you wear the Hikarizuishou the Light of Ages cannot kill you, but know that one day you will have to make the decision to pass the Hikarizuishou on to your child," _she stated.

Katsuya finally decided to pay attention at the moment the word 'child' reached his pointed ears. He remained silent, making sure he would comment on this notion later.

"…_when the time comes for you to save your people, the Light of Ages will claim your life. I pray to our Mother Goddess that such a time will not come to pass. Finally, Katsuya, I have something I would ask of you. For the time that you are with her, even if it is not for eternity, I would ask you to protect and love my daughter, for she is precious to me. With all my heart, I wish I could fight alongside you and end the terror that is Merrick, but my time is over, and I must pass my Starseed onto another. I know this will not be the last time you meet the Senshi of Steel. I hope that the one who receives my Starseed will love you as I do. I must now take my leave of this world. Do not fear, my daughter, we will meet again," _Arsfel finished. With those final words, the form of Anoa's mother disappeared into the statue. A red Starseed with a silver core formed before them, and vanished. Alania hit her knees, and let out a cry of anguish.

"_Tyraes, vaeri pyl's jhaeli ti. Ai baer o ail tia caes. Ais o jhaeli byrn, Ai thaes Ai shor byr shi eirdi sai taji ei mal eindral tia tharaes. Ai eis byr myl aelyl!"_ Alania cried. Katsuya knelt beside her and wrapped his arms gently about her shoulders. Sailor Moon knelt down and placed a hand on Alania's shoulder. The three remained silent, only the sound of Alania's weeping could be heard upon the air.

"What a wonderful display of love," cried a voice behind them. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to return here, Princess, but now I know that you truly have a cold heart," the voice finished.

Alania stood immediately, brandishing her Celestial Katana. Katsuya jumped to his feet, his own sword forming in his fingers. Sailor Moon was the last to her feet, worry lining her face as Sailor Darkstar, Sailor Methone, and Sailor Pallene stepped out in front of them. "So you've finally become Himitsu's lapdog. Talis, I hope you can live with yourself when this is over," Katsuya stated. Talis lowered her gaze, clenching her hands around the staff-end of her naginata.

"I'm here only because Merrick threatened Methone and Pallene. I'd give my life to save them," Talis explained. Himitsu stepped forward, placing a hand on Talis' shoulder.

"They won't be fighting you. I've come to extend an invitation for you to come and see my Lord Merrick. I believe he's finally grown intrigued by the power Sailor Moon and my dear Princess have gained from the spirit of his dead wife," Himitsu stated. Out of pure anguish and pain, Alania lifted her blade into the air, and let out a cry.

"By the grace of the Mother Goddess who sings within my heart, I will end this battle with my father's life, but I will start it by freeing my people from his grasp. Himitsu, I swear you will be free. _**Alania Illuminated Flash!"**_

As the attack washed over him, the Light had no effect upon his eyes, though he saw the pain wash over Darkstar's face. Himitsu felt his heart break when he saw the danger he was putting Darkstar into. He grabbed her hand, and lifted his free hand into the air. In his hand was a single card, but before anyone could recognize it, he was gone, along with Darkstar, Methone, and Pallene.

Katsuya sighed and shook his head. "Coward," he spat. He looked over at Alania and Sailor Moon and gave a grin. "Let's go home," he stated, then wrapped an arm around Alania's shoulders. "By the way….who said anything about kids?" he asked.

Anoa looked up as Haruka opened the front door. She gave a bit of a grin as she spotted Hotaru's teacher. She could tell immediately that he wasn't Japanese. She stretched as she listened to Haruka introduce herself.

"I've heard a lot about you from Jenn'e. She seems to greatly admire you," Mr. Sweers stated. Haruka grinned and flexed her muscles a little.

"Of course my daughter wants to be just like me! She's even thinking of becoming a formula one racecar driver," Haruka replied. Anoa rolled her eyes.

"No she doesn't! She wants to be a ballet dancer. Hey! You can't move that piece there, Setsuna-san!" Anoa cried, looking back at the chess board. That resulted in Anoa and Setsuna arguing over the rules of Chess. Ailiana looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Anoamias, you didn't even know how to play chess before tonight," Ailiana stated. Anoa picked up a pillow from the couch and tossed it at her sister.

"Don't call me Anoamias!" Anoa cried. Mr. Sweers chuckled as he followed Haruka over.

"That's an interesting name, Miss Anoa," Mr. Sweers stated. Anoa blushed a bit. "I'm from Britain...there's not much I remember about my parents though," she lied. Mr. Sweers nodded and looked over at Haruka.

"I wanted to discuss the arrangements we made about…" he trailed off as Chibiusa appeared on the landing. She held up her hands.

"Attention family of Hotaru!" the pink-haired girl cried, "The bride has requested that her family attend the wedding!" she finished.

Anoa's eyes widened. "Uh oh…" she muttered.

"Wedding?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, dear lord," Jennelle muttered as Hotaru made her way down the stairs in a white dress and a veil from her dress-up trunk. Hotaru made her way toward Mr. Sweers.

"I'm so happy that we're finally getting married, my love!" Hotaru stated with a smile. Mr Sweers stared at her in utter shock.

"M-Married!?" he cried.

Michiru leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's only a game. Just play along. She likes to do this all the time."

Mr. Sweers nodded and bowed slightly. "I'm happy to soon be married to you, too, Hotaru-chan," he stated, obvious discomfort evident on his face.

Anoa sat back as the wedding ceremony went under way and ignored most of it, though she responded and cheered in the right places. She remembered having a play wedding with one of Jason's friends a few months after she was adopted. It hadn't turned out alright in the end. When everything was said and done, Hotaru rushed back up to her room to pack.

Just as Mr. Sweers was getting ready to head out of the door, Hotaru came rushing down, carrying two small suitcases in her hands. "I'm ready for our honeymoon, my love!" she cried with a bright smile. "We're going to be so happy living in my tree-house!" she finished.

"Hotaru-chan, we're not really married," Mr. Sweers said, kneeling down to eye-level with the small girl.

"Yes we are! We exchanged rings, and even got the blessing of my parents," she argued.

"It was only a game," Mr. Sweers replied.

"You're gonna marry big sis, aren't you!?" she cried and turned, rushing out the backdoor.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mr. Sweers cried, but Jenelle stopped him from going after her.

"I'll talk to her," she stated and rushed off.

"Go on home," Haruka stated, "…this is something only a big sister can fix," she finished. Mr. Sweers nodded and stepped out of the door.

"Hotaru's first real crush…" Anoa mused, "…she's growing up."


	8. Chapter 8

"Seiya, you're not thinking of following her…" Natalie stated as she watched Seiya's face skew with anger.

"I have to. I'm not sure Anoa will be able to bring her back alive….she needs help," Seiya replied, meeting Natalie's gaze. "I swore I'd protect Talis. I promised Queen Kakyuu I'd protect her. I won't break my promise," he finished. Natalie nodded, and took his hand in hers.

"I'm coming with you," she stated. Seiya shook his head. "No. I won't risk you in this," he stated.

"You don't have a choice," Natalie replied. Seiya lowered his gaze, and then with newfound strength, he met her eyes and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

"I love you, Natalie. Promise me you'll be careful," he stated. Natalie's cheeks were a deep scarlet, and with a nod, she lifted her pendant into the air.

_**"Cernunnos Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Fighter Star Power, Make-UP!"**_

"Anoa, are you sure you won't let us go with you?" Setsuna asked.

Anoa nodded. "I'm sure. You guys have a mission to protect Princess Serenity. You need to stay here," she stated.

"We're going with you," stated a gruff, female voice. Anoa turned to see Tanya, Lela, Carmen, and Ailiana walking up to them. The group parted at the middle to let Katsuya come into view. Anoa smiled softly and nodded. Lela stopped in front of Setsuna and smiled. "When I come back, you and I have a lot to talk about. Setsuna Meiou…no…Sailor Pluto…I've loved since before we were reborn. Think on that…" the pink-haired senshi stated. Setsuna had a look of utter shock on her face.

Tanya placed a hand on Lela's shoulder. "Guardian Senshi, we have a new mission….and that mission is to end the threat that is Merrick. Are we ready?" she asked. The group nodded and lifted their pendants into the air.

_**"Sirius Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Alania Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Neso Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Naiad Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Shamira Immaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

Upon transforming, the group readied themselves. As they turned around, Himitsu, Darkstar, Methone, and Pallene appeared before them. "We said to come alone," Himitsu stated.

"A princess cannot travel to an enemy stronghold without protection," stated Naiad, "…or are you afraid of us?" she finished. Himitsu scoffed and lifted his card into the air.

"Wait a minute!" cried a voice behind them. A blonde, pigtailed formed rushed toward them and latched onto Alania as they disappeared. Two others joined them just as the group vanished.

Alania opened her eyes and stared at Sailor Moon, Sailor Starfighter, and Sailor Cernunnos. She would have to reprimand them later for their foolishness. Right now she was far too worried about the man sitting in the throne before them. "Hello, daughter," came the male, demonic voice. Alania stood and readied herself, anger painting her pale face.

"Father…it's been far too long…and now this nightmare ends…." she stated. Katsuya moved up beside her, giving her a soft smile.

"Remember, we're all behind you," Katsuya stated. Anoa nodded, but said nothing. She had no intention of letting her friends get hurt in this battle. Merrick gave a slight wave of his hand, and Talis stepped forward, a look of utter agony on her face.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, and lifted her naginata into the air.

"Princess, no!" Starfighter cried. He rushed forward, pushing Anoa out of the way as Talis' voice lifted into the air.

_**"Darkstar Shadow Waterfall!!"**_

_**"Star Serious Laser!"**_

As the attacks collided, Talis' weakened and faded. Starfighter's laser slammed into her, sending her rolling toward the floor, and across it. "Rise, Sailor Darkstar, and show them your power," Merrick growled. Talis struggled to her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My Lord, please! Stop this!" Himitsu begged. Talis lifted her naginata once more, and met Starfighter's gaze.

"Seiya-san…I don't think I can stop this…tell Mother…I'm sorry…" she begged and let out another cry.

_**"Darkstar Shadow Dirge!"**_

Talis lifted her naginata into the air. It vanished, and shadows wrapped around her, forming what seemed like a guitar. A few notes played as she shadows erupted from the walls, surrounding Alania, Starfighter, and the rest of the senshi. Katsuya let out a cry, and grabbed for Alania, pulling her close to him as the attack slammed into them. When it faded, Alania lifted her eyes and struggled to her feet. By this time, she wasn't sure if they were going to survive this battle or not. She had only one choice, and it might consume all the power the Hikarizuishou had. If that was case, she would survive. She lifted her hand to her pendant, only to find Himitsu rush toward Talis, his armor forming over his body as he held her close. Alania threw Sailor Moon a glance and the two moved together.

_**"Moon…"**_

_**"Alania…"**_

_**"…Shining Pure Ressurection!"**_

The wave of power rushed over Himitsu and he felt the cloud over his mind lift and fade away. Confusion sank in as he tossed at look to Alania. "Princess Anoamias!" he cried, then looked down to Talis. "I remember…by the Goddess, what did he make me do to you?" he whispered. Talis kissed him softly, then pulled him toward her friends. Merrick's eyes narrowed and with another wave of his hand, Methone and Pallene stepped forward.

Katsuya stood the moment he spotted the two sisters and moved in front of Alania. The blonde senshi looked at Katsuya and grabbed his arm. "Please, don't do this…I can handle this, but I can't go on without you," she begged. Katsuya touched a hand to her arm and forced her to release him. He took a few steps forward and stopped in front of Methone and Pallene.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked, a slight of regret in his voice. Methone placed a hand on her hip, the other arm moving so that the blade of her halberd was right in front of his neck.

"Oh, don't play that game with me," the dark-haired Chimera stated.

"You knew this was how it was going to end," Pallene finished for her sister. Katsuya gave a chuckle.

"All the same, you could hear a sad song over and over again, and at the end be disappointed by the results. The humans call it hope," he replied. Methone looked down for a moment.

"There is no hope for us. Our destiny was preordained, and we must fight…I had hoped that we could help Talis before this happened…If you insist on fighting us alone…know that you will lose, Katsuya. Our cores are strong..,and you have weakened by becoming pure," she finished, and took a fighting stance.

"Idiot," scoffed Katsuya, "…if you really think being purified has weakened me, you'll find yourself sorely disappointed…however, I have learned from these people that fighting one's own battles does nothing but hurt the ones you would leave behind," he stated.

Pallene met his gaze for a moment and gave a smile. "You have grown, Katsuya…and I see it now in your eyes that you no longer hold the same views about love that you did when my sister and I awoke. Take your Princess far from here…please…we don't wish to fight you," Pallene begged, as as these words left her lips, Merrick stood.

"You have turned my own Chimera against me, boy, but I see your feelings for them inside you. Then I shall turn those feelings against you," he stated and lifted a hand. Dark power coursed through Pallene and Methone's bodies. The two screamed in agony and fell to their knees.

"What are you doing to them?" Katsuya demanded, and knelt down in front of them.

"I'm filling their cores with dark power…enough that their cores will burst if they continue to defy me," he replied.

"Coward," Katsuya accused.

Merrick chuckled. "I would not waste my breath upon such a hopeless child. Katsuya, you were my most prized of Chimera…do you think _she_ would be proud of you now?" Merrick asked. Katsuya let out a soft laugh, determination painting his features as he stood, a newfound strength inside him.

"What would _she_ think? It's not _her_ you're facing right now. So why don't you worry about the threat in front of you, instead of trying to break me down?" Katsuya asked, his sword forming in his fingers.

"Katsuya, no!" Alania cried, but it was no use. Before she could stop him, Katsuya took a flying leap at Merrick. The hooded man stood and lifted his hand, sending Katsuya flying across the room. Katsuya flipped in mid air and landed on his feet, skidding a few feet, before pushing himself up again and running at Merrick.

Alania watched in horror as Merrick's power was unleashed from his fingers and coursed through Katsuya's body, sending him flying backward. Katsuya let out a cry of pain, but bit his lip to keep his comrades from realizing how much it hurt.

"Damn you," Katsuya growled, unsure he could take much more of this. He hadn't expected Merrick to truly hold so much power. Unable to stand this any longer, Alania lifted her pendant into the air. A white light surrounded them, and when it faded, they stood in the living room of the home she shared with Haruka. Alania's form wavered and consciousness left her.

"How's she doing?" Talis asked. For once, the dark-haired senshi wore something other than black. A blue t-shirt covered her torso and jeans hugged her hips. Ailiana couldn't help but notice how good it looked on her.

"She needs rest," Ailiana finally replied, touching a hand to her sister's forehead.

"She shouldn't have interfered," Katsuya grumbled. Usagi's eyes narrowed and she cast a look at him.

"She was trying to save you," Usagi argued.

"Yes, and in doing so, she left Methone and Pallene at her father's mercy!" Katsuya yelled. Usagi glared at him.

"That's why you'll never be anything more than a Chimera. You think that she does everything for her own sake. She could have died if I hadn't pulled her back into her own teleportation field!" Lela retorted, jumping to her feet.

"Wanna say that again?" Katsuya growled, his sword forming in his fingers.

"Stop it!" a voice called from the doorway. Michiru looked as if she was about to unleash a holy hell of her powers upon them. "Take the argument out of this room. Anoa needs rest," she stated. The group stepped out of the room. All except Katsuya, who planted himself at Anoa's bedside.

"You can't do anything for her right now. You need rest, too, Katsuya," Ailiana stated, turning to look at him.

"I'm not leaving her," Katsuya replied. Ailiana sighed and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"What did you mean by pulling her back into the field, Lela?" Carmen asked, looking up from her book.

"She stepped out of it just before we disappeared. I grabbed her just in time," Lela replied.

"She was planning on fighting alone…" Tanya surmised.

Ailiana nodded. "She thinks this is her battle alone…but she forgets he's my father as well…"

"So what do we do now?" Lela asked.

"We need to come up with a battle plan…and soon. I have a feeling he'll strike not only us senshi, but the entire planet next," a weak voice said from the doorway. Anoa had stumbled out, leaning on Katsuya.


End file.
